Dunia Hybrid Wanna One
by HamzziHwanggu
Summary: Ketika Wanna One member adalah mate hybrid. Jaehwan x Sewoon, Woojin x Hyeongseob, Daniel x Ong Seungwoo, Guanlin x Jihoon, Daehwi x Jinyoung, Jonghyun x Minhyun
1. Chapter 1: Jaehwan

"Aku rasa aku sudah gila..." gerutu pemuda berambut hitam sesaat ketika ia membaur dengan sekelompok pemuda tampan.

"Ada apa lagi Jaehwan hyung?" pemuda dengan mahkota pirangnya bertanya separuh hati. Bukan hal baru seniornya yang satu ini datang menggerutu.

"Kemarin aku pergi untuk memancing tuna di laut.. Dan kau tahu? Aku hanya mendapatkan seekor ikan mas.. Ikan itu terus memakan umpanku.."

"Itu sungguh lucu.. Dia menggerutu sepanjang hari.. Hahaha..." gelak tawa terlahir dari pemuda pemilik mata sipit dan senyum kelinci.

"Hanya itu?" tanya yang lain

"Aku membawanya pulang. Lalu.. Aku mulai mendengar suara yang memanggilku.. Rasanya seperti ikan itu memanggilku.."

Seketika kelompok itu membeku selama beberapa detik. Sebagian dengan mata terbuka lebar, sebagian dengan dahi berkerut.

"Mungkin dia hybrid hyung. Tapi aku belum pernah mendengar hybrid dalam wujud ikan."

Sesosok pemuda berkulit gelap yang baru saja tiba bersama seekor kelinci di pelukannya semakin membekukan suasana.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Woojin hyung? Hybrid? Makhluk apa lagi itu? Dan lagi sejak kapan kau memelihara kelinci?"

"Tak bisakah kau bertanya satu persatu Lee Daehwi? Daniel hyung jelaskan"

"Aku? Bagaimana ya. Aku juga tidak begitu paham. Intinya sosok hewan yang dapat berubah wujud menjadi manusia itulah hybrid. Tolong diingat mereka bukan siluman."

Daniel paham betul teman-temannya ini akan memikirkan nama-nama aneh seperti siluman. Setidaknya itulah yang terjadi ketika ia harus menjelaskan hal yang sama kepada Woojin. "Dan kelinci imut ini kemungkinan adalah hybrid. Dia tidak mau lepas dari Woojin. Begitulah sifat hybrid terhadap matenya."

"Mate?" tanya anggota termuda yang terlihat kebingungan dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Hybrid dapat sepenuhnya menjadi manusia dengan bantuan matenya. Benar begitu Seobie?"

Kelinci dalam pelukan Woojin mengangguk lucu.

"Hii.. Kau bicara dengan kelinci hyung.." Daehwi melonjak kaget dan segera memeluk teman yang hanya beberapa bulan lebih muda darinya saat si kelinci menoleh seketika.

"Melihat beberapa hybrid sudah menemukan matenya, kurasa kalian juga akan mendapatkan hybrid kalian dalam waktu dekat," Daniel melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan mereka termenenung di tempat.

"Hyung.. Aku akan datang ke rumahmu sore ini. Kuingin lihat hybridmu."

"Hell no Woojinie. Kau berbahaya," Jaehwan pun beranjak pergi setelah meninggalkan pukulan ringan tepat di dahi Woojin.

•

•

HybridWorld

•

•

Salahkan Daniel dan Woojin dengan teori hybrid mereka atas apa yang terjadi pada Jaehwan selama beberapa jam terakhir. Pemilik suara surga itu sudah menghabiskan waktu berharga yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mengasah kemampuan bermusiknya untuk memandangi ikan di dalam aquarium mininya.

"Kau hybrid? Tidak.. Tidak mungkin.. Tunggu.. Apa kalau kau menjadi manusia kau bisa bertahan tanpa air?"

Seketika ikan yang membuat Jaehwan kesal seharian itu berhenti menjelajahi rumah barunya, menatap Jaehwan, lalu bergerak ke sana ke mari memberi tanda bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

Jaehwan sedikit memundurkan wajahnya karna rasa terkejutnya. Setelah tampak berfikir sejenak, perlahan Jaehwan menenggelamkan tangannya ke dalam dinginnya air dan meraih satu-satunya ikan yang ada, membawanya keluar menyapa udara.

"Sesungguhnya.. Kau menggemaskan.. Aku tidak mengerti apa pun tentang hybrid atau apa pun itu yang dikatakan oleh Daniel, tapi aku akan menjagamu."

Hari demi hari Jaehwan semakin menyayangi hybridnya meskipun ia masih belum memahami apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap ikan itu. Siang itu, teman-temannya tengah berkumpul seperti biasa. Dan seperti biasa terjadi pembicaraan hal-hal sederhana yang membosankan. Sangat membosankan hingga Jaehwan merasa sungguh ini kembali ke kamarnya menyapa makhluk dalam kaca bulatnya. Ketika ia mengemasi barang-barangnya, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang janggal, begitu pula telinganya. Ia memandang teman-temannya, memastikan bukan dirinya saja yang menyadari keanehan itu. Dan ia benar. Semua. Semua teman di meja kantin itu mengarah ke sudut lain ruangan. Menatapi sosok pemuda berambut merah gelap yang terus tengah mengusap lembut surai hitam pemuda lain.

"Aku.. Tak salah mendengarkan? Yang baru saja memanggil Woojin hyung dengan nada sangat amat manja.. Laki-laki itu?" tanya Daehwi tak percaya.

"Siapa dia hyung? Aku belum pernah lihat.." kali ini Guanlin yang bertanya, mencari jawaban dari senior-seniornya.

"Jinie.. Jangan bilang.. dia Seobie mu?" Daniel bertanya dengan hati-hati setelah memperhatikan pemuda mirip kelinci yang bersembunyi di belakang tubuh kekar Woojin.

"Eoh.. Semuanya, ini Seobie, Ahn Hyeongseob.. Hyeongseobie, ini teman-temanku, kau sudah bertemu mereka kan? Ayo duduk, kau tidak perlu takut."

Detik berikutnya Woojin sudah duduk berdampingan dengan pemuda berkulit putih yang kini tersenyum cerah.

"Tunnggu.. Dia kelincimu itu hyung?" Daehwi berusaha menyatukan puzzle puzzle di kepalanya.

"Yup, dulu aku kelinci milik Woojin.. Sekarang aku kekasihnya."

 **UHUUUK**

Guanlin menciptakan air mancur dengan jus yang sedang diminumnya, Jaehwan tersedak roti yang tadi masih berusaha ia hancurkan dengan giginya, sedang Daniel hanya tersenyum geli.

"Rupanya kau sudah menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Bagaimana kau melakukannya Woojinie?" Daniel menatap Woojin penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Nanti kau juga tahu hyung." sahutnya singkat.

"Dia memuaskanku ketika aku dalam masa heatku, dan setelah heatku selesai aku sudah manusia seutuhnya." Hyeongseob melontarkan kata demi kata dengan begitu polosnya. Membuat wajah seisi meja memerah.

"Jangan katakan itu di tempat umum Seobie, lihat mereka memerah. Itu cukup diantara kita berdua"

"Eoh? Jadi itu rahasia? Maafkan Seobie Woojinie~" Hyeongseob menunduk malu bahkan ketika Woojin kembali mengusap lembut surai hitamnya.

"Aku akan mampir ke apartmentmu sore ini~ banyak yang inginku tanyakan." Ucap Daniel sembari melanjutkan urusannya dengan salad di meja.

"Eoh~ kau juga punya hybrid.. hmm hyung?" Hyeongseob menatap Jaehwan.

"Huh? Aku? Aku hanya memiliki seekor ikan, kurasa dia tidak akan berubah sepertimu."

"Ikan? Itu pasti Sewoon hyung~ Aku ingin ke sana, Woojinie aku ingin ke sana." Wajah Hyeongseob seketika bersinar cerah. Membuat Jaehwan tak tega mengecewakan anak itu. Maka tak lama kemudian Jaehwan terjebak bersama anak super aktif yang kini dengan kekasihnya yang sangat suka menjahili Jaehwan.

Begitu pintu apartmentnya terbuka Hyeongseob segera menghambur masuk meneriakan nama Sewoon berulang-ulang.

"Aaah~ Sewoon hyung, aku merindukanmu~" tanpa peringatan Hyeongseob mengusapkan wajahnya dengan ikan berwarna oranye itu.

"Jadi itu hybridmu hyung?"

"Bagaimana Seobiemu bisa mengenalnya?"

"Seobie adalah hybrid yang mudah bergaul, dia mengenal hampir semua hybrid. Mulai dari hybrid milik Jonghyun hyung hingga milik Niel hyung?"

"Daniel juga?"

"Yup, tapi dia belum berhasil mengubahnya, kurasa itu yang akan dia tanyakan padaku."

"Bagaimana kau mengubahnya?"

"Seobie sudah mengatakan semuanya padamu."

"Jaehwan hyung~"

Jaehwan menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya hanya untuk mendapati bibir merahnya bersentuhan dengan ikan oranyenya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau..."

 **POP**

Sosok ikan itu berubah menjadi sesosok manusia dengan kaki yang terlihat seperti menggunakan piyama hewan.

"Hyeongseobie, apa yang kau lakukan? Ada mate-mu di sini!"

Sosok manusia baru itu dengan cepat meraih bantal sofa untuk menutupi area pribadinya. Woojin terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah hybridnya sedangkan Jaehwan sudah sepenuhnya diliputi rasa malu karena dihadapkan dengan ciptaan indah.

"Kau sedang heat hyung, kalau kau melewatkan ini mereka akan mengambilmu, dan adikku akan sedih."

"Siapa yang akan mengambilnya?"

"Sekelompok orang. Mereka mengambil hybrid yang tidak berubah ke wujud manusia. Kemarilah Seobie" jawab Woojin sebelum memberi isyatat pada Hyeongseob untuk duduk di pangkuannya, "Jaehwan hyung kau harus mengubahnya, atau ini akan menjadi akhir baginya."

"Sudah berapa lama kau heat hyung?"

"Ku rasa ini baru mulai. Tunggu, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Hyeongseob?!" Sewoon mengalihkan wajahnya yang memanas.

"Kurasa kita harus pergi Seobie, Daniel hyung akan segera datang. Bukankah kau mencemaskan Ong hyung juga?" Wajah Hyeongseob berubah mendung. Seperti diliputi kekhawatiran yang mendalam.

"Ong hyung... Baik-baik saja?" Jaehwan menekuk dahinya melihat Sewoon yang bertanya dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Sejujurnya tidak baik, tapi saat ini biarkan kami yang mengkhawatirkannya. Hyung khawatirkan dirimu saja dulu. Hyungku yang bodoh ini bisa saja membiarkanmu diambil."

"Tidak boleh! Tidak!" Hyeongseob menatap tajam ke arah Jaehwan.

"Aku akan menjaganya."

"Baguslah kalau begitu.. sampai bertemu lagi hyung, kami permisi. Jangan lupa kunci pintumu"

Woojin tersenyum jahil sebelum meninggalkan Jaehwan dengan sosok baru itu.

"Jadi.. Namamu Sewoon?"

Yang diajak bicara hanya mengangguk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jaehwan mendekatkan tubuhnya, mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh Sewoon karna keringatnya tak kunjung berhenti mengalir meski pendingin ruangannya sudah pada suhu maksimal. Sewoon menggeleng lemah.

"Jae.. nggh.. hwanie~" tubuh Sewoon terkulai lemah dalam pelukan Jaehwan. Jaehwan mungkin tidak paham dengan hal-hal hybrid termasuk heat. Tapi dalam dunia manusia dia tidak sepolos itu, dia tau apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda dalam pelukannya.

Entah otaknya mendapat perintah darimana kini tangannya tengah menyusuri lekuk wajah Sewoon, hingga ia tiba pasa bibir chery pemuda itu. Bibir chery itu seakan memannggilnya. Perlahan ia mengangkat wajah indah itu, mendekatkannya hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan. Manis. Hanya kata itu yang terbesit dalam benak Jaehwan membawanya lebih jauh lagi merasakan bibir cherry itu. Sewoon yang sedang di bawah pengaruh masa heatnya pun membalas ciuman manis itu, tangannya mengalung indah pada leher pemuda bermarga Kim itu.

Dalam hitungan menit Sewoon telah terbaring di sofa utama dengan tubuh lain yang menghimpitnya tengah menggoda titik sensitif di atas bahunya. Tak terhitung desahan keberapa yang keluar dari bibirnya. Alunan nada terindah dalam telinga Jaehwan yang membuatnya sempat berfikir untuk menyanyi bersama insan ini di masa depan.

"Aaah Jaehwanie~" tubuh Sewoon mengejang merasakan sentuhan hangat pada daerah sensitifnya. Siapapun yang melihat ini tak akan percaya kalau ini adalah yang pertama untuk Jaehwan. Tangannya begitu lihai memanjakan Sewoon, membawa hybridnya pada kenikmatan dunia. Belum sepenuhnya mengembalikan nafas pasca mengeluarkan hasrat duniawinya, Sewoon kembali meneriakan nama Jaehwan sebagai respon jari-jari panjang Jaehwan yang tengah memanjakan bukan lagi daerah pribadinya. Jari-jari itu bergerak lembut namun pasti di dalam gua hangat milik ikan oranye. Belum sempat mencapai klimaksnya, Jaehwan menghentikan aksinya melukis rasa kecewa di wajah Sewoon. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama karna Jaehwan dengan cepat memposisikan miliknya untuk menggantikan jari-jaei tersebut. Perlahan-lahan ia mendorongnya masuk. Tangannya kini dengan lembut mengusap air mata Sewoon sebelum memutuskan bermain dengan nipple pink Sewoon untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit luar biasa itu. Melihat Sewoon mulai terbiasa, Jaehwan mulai menggerekankan tubuhnya. Menghantam titik yang tepat membuat Sewoon berulang kali berteriak memohon lebih.

"Aahhh... Jae... ngghh.. Aku hampir..."

"Sshh... Sewoonie bersama..."

"Jaehwaaan aaaahh~~~"

"Sewoon aaaahhhh~"

Suara merdu itu diikuti dengan terjatuhnya Jaehwan di sisi Sewoon. Beberapa saat setelah mengatur kembali pernafasannya, Jaehwan tersentak akan kehangatan pada bagian bawahnya. Dengan terpaksa ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Sewoon tengah memainkan jemarinya di bawah sana. Maka dimulailah ronde berikutnya.

•

•

Hybridworld

•

•

 _ **Burning Up hooo we burning white white**_

Setengah hati Jaehwan meraih ponselnya. Menjawab panggilan dari sebrang sana tanpa membuka matanya.

"Yak hyung! Kenapa kau tidak masuk 3 hari?!"

"Kau bicara apa Lee Daehwi?"

"Kau sudah tidak masuk 3 hari hyung! Kau melewatkan latihan untuk penampilan panggung kita!"

Sesaat Jaehwan membuka matanya dan melirik layar ponselnya.

 _Sejak kapan hari berlalu? Aku harus bersiap sekarang._

Kata-kata dalam kepala Jaehwan seakan memuai begitu saja bersama niatnya untuk pergi ketika merasakan kehangatan melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia menatap lembut wajah yang tengah terlihat begitu tentram dalam tidurnya.

"Aku akan datang besok, aku tidak bisa datang sekarang. Kututup, bye"

"Kau tidak pergi?" suara lembut dan menenenangkan menyapa gendang telinga Jaehwan yang baru saja menderita dengan teriakan Daehwi.

"Nope. Kau sudah membuatku lelah. Apa heatmu sudah selesai?"

Sewoon mengangguk malu sebelum kembali menatap Jaehwan, "Maafkan aku."

"Itu bukan salahmu Sewoonie. Lagipula hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan untuk menghentikan heatmu."

"Terima kasih Jaehwan-ah." Ia membenamkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Jaehwan.

Seiring bedetiknya jarum jam, hanya nafas tenang dari dua pemuda tampan yang terdengar.


	2. Chapter 2: Daniel

Pemuda berbahu lebar nan tampan mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya gelisah pada stir mobil yang ia genggam. Sesekali pemuda ini terlihat menoleh khawatir ke luar jendela sebelum menoleh dengan penuh kasih sayang ke arah sesosok makhluk yang terduduk di bangku penumpangnya. Makhluk yang nampang begitu berkharisma dengan mata cokelat dan birunya. Rambut hitam pekat berpadu sempurna dengan rambut putih untuk menciptakan kesan musim dingin yang hangat. Sosok itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya, atau kaki? Bermain-main dengan boneka yang tergantung di kaca depan.

 **Tuk Tuk Tuk**

Suara ketukan pada jendela mobil putih itu mengejutkan kedua ciptaan indah di dalamnya. Perlahan sang pemilik kendaraan menurunkan kaca jendela di sebrangnya.

"Keluarlah Daniel hyung, Ong hyung juga.. Mereka tidak di sini..."

"Kau sendiri Woojinie?"

"Tentu tidak.. Hyeongseob masih di mobil.." Woojin mengarahkan telunjuknya pada mobil hitam tak jauh dari situ yang ketika Daniel mengarahkan matanya sesosok insan yang begitu polos keluar dengan riang, "Ayo hyung..."

Sesaat kemudian, Daniel, hybridnya bersama Woojin dan Hyeongseob sudah berada di dalam kotak besi yang akan membawa mereka ke tingkat atas. Keluar dari kotak itu, mereka masih harus menyusuri lorong megah. Beberapa wanita sempat terhenti menatap mereka sebelum dua di antaranya memberanikan diri untuk menyapa.

"Maaf, peliharaanmu sungguh berkharisma.."

"Oh! Dia memiliki mata yang berbeda! Dimana kau membeli siberian ini?"

Daniel menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk menutupi fakta dia tidak membeli Syberian Husky ini dari pet shop mana pun.

"Kurasa dia juga tidak tahu.. Itu hadiah ulang tahun dari orang tuanya.. Dan kalau boleh, kami permisi dulu, kami sedang buru-buru." Woojin dengan sifat pemalunya sungguh sangat berguna pada saat-saat seperti ini. Otaknya bekerja dengan super cepat hanya untuk mengakhiri kecanggungannya dengan orang asing.

Terlepas dari kumpulan wanita tadi Woojin dan tamunya segera memasuki unit apartemen yang terbilang mewah terlihat dari perabot-perabot berkelas yang menghiasi setiap ruang dalam unit itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan hyung? Hyeongseob sudah mengatakan yang kau perlukan."

Daniel yang tengah memanjakan hybrid dipangkuannya dengan usapan lembut tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Bagaimana kau tahu dia sedang heat?"

"Itu.. Hmmm.. Dia menggodaku.."

"Kelinci itu menggodamu? Bagaimana seekor kelinci menggodamu? Bagaimana kau melakukannya dengan seekor kelinci?"

"Dia tidak melakukannya dengan kelinci Daniel hyung.. Lagi pula aku lebih memilih diambil daripada melakukannya dengan orang yang menyetubuhi kelinci.. Itu.. Aku tidak mau membayangkannya~" sifat cerewet Hyeongseob seketika muncul di saat sang husky hanya menatap Daniel heran dan Woojin tertawa geli.

"Kau tau tentang hybrid, kau mengerti heat, tapi kau tidak tau mereka bisa berubah menjadi sosok manusia tanpa heat hyung? Yah walaupun belom sosok sempurna.." timpal Woojin

"Sosok manusia tidak sempurna?"

Ahn hyeongseob mengangguk lucu, "aku sudah beberapa kali menjadi sosok manusia dengan telinga panjang dan ekor bulat khas kelinci, tapi aku akan selalu kembali ke wujud kelinciku dalam beberapa jam."

"Kau belum pernah mengubahnya hyung?" Woojin mencari hal yang tidak ia harapkan. Ayolah siapa yang menyangka Daniel menyimpan hybridnya selama ini tanpa melihat wujud manusianya. Namun yang didapat Woojin ialah gelengan kepala yang membuatnya menghela napas tak percaya.

"Cium saja Ong hyung dan dia akan berubah~" ucap Hyeongseob membuat makhluk berkaki 4 di sofa sebrang melompat dari pangkuan Daniel.

"Seobie, kau berniat membuat hybrid lain berubah dihadapanku lagi? Kau ingin aku menyukai hybrid lain hm?" Woojin mengusap mahkota hitam Hyeongseob lembut yang disambut dengan bibir kerucut dan gelengan secepat kilat. Daniel di sudut lain menggulung jari-jarinya melihat pasangan yang sekarang seakan melupakan eksistensinya.

"Hubungan mate dan hybrid tidak seperti hewan peliharaan dan tuannya.. Mate adalah belahan jiwa hybrid.. Hanya ada 1 hybrid untuk 1 mate.." celoteh Hyeongseob.

"Urusan heat nanti kau juga tau kalau sudah saatnya.." sambung sang kekasih.

"Kapan? Aku bahkan bertemu dengan anjing menawan ini sebelum kau dibuntuti kelinci hyperactive itu... Orang-orang itu berkali-kali mengatakan kalau dia tidak heat juga mereka akan mengambilnya.. Dan jumlah mereka selalu bertambah setiap mereka datang.."

"Itu.. sejujurnya aku juga tidak mengerti hyung.. Perubahan sikap Hyeongseob terjadi begitu saja.."

Daniel mengigit bibir bawahnya penuh kekhawatiran menyebabkan sosok hybrid nan menawan miliknya mendekat dan membiarkan bebannya bertumpu pada pangkuan sang mate. Raut wajah cerita Hyeongseob kembali menguap tergantikan oleh kesedihan yang mendalam. Dia tahu, sangat tahu, bahwa hyungnya dalam dunia hybrid itu sudah berada dipenghujung kehidupan hybridnya. Sudah berkali-kali ia dilepaskan untuk menemukan matenya, namun berkali-kali pula ia ditarik kembali ke dunia hybrid karena tak kunjung mencapai masa heatnya untuk menjadi manusia. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya. Daniel harapan terakhirnya. Jika Daniel berakhir bukan sebagai matenya yang bisa mengubahnya, hal buruk bisa terjadi pada hyungnya. Membayangkan semua itu, mata bulat Hyeongseob mulai digenangi air. Tak tahu bagaimana, Woojin yang tadinya sedang menatap iba anjing itu seketika menoleh pada kekasihnya, membawanya pada pelukan hangat, membuat genangan air tadi jatuh butir demi butir.

"Hyeongseob-ah.. Jangan menangis.. Hyung akan baik-baik saja.." suara merdu menyapa telinga pasangan kekasih itu. Dan ketika mereka menoleh, sesosok laki-laki dengan ketampanan yang tidak masuk hitungan manusia terduduk manis di samping Daniel dengan kemeja yang seingat mereka sebelumnya digunakan Daniel dan selimut yang menutupi pahanya. Telinganya memiliki bentuk yang sama dengan seekor syberian, kalung hitam melekat rapi di leher jenjangnya. Tipikal laki-laki yang mampu menyebabkan serangan jantung bagi kaum hawa maupun kaum adam.

Tanpa diminta Woojin sudah sibuk di kamar gantinya mencari pakaian yang layak digunakan hybrid yang akhirnya berubah bentuk itu.

"Hyung, kau bisa pakai pakaianku.. Sudah kuletakan di sini.." ucap teman sekampung halaman Daniel itu. Menit berikutnya Ong keluar dengan celana training hitam kebesaran dan hoodie hitam. Tanda ketidakmanusiaannya tertutup sempurna walau dalam setiap langkahnya insan itu terlihat tidak nyaman karna ekornya yang terhalang.

"Pulanglah hyung.. habiskan waktu dengan Ong hyung.."

"Kau mengusirku atas dasar khawatir atau kau merasakan waktu bermesraanmu dengan Hyeongseob terganggu eoh?" Ong menatap Hyeongseob jahil. Yang ditatap hanya tertawa bahagia.

•

•

Hybrid World

•

•

Menghabiskan waktu dengan sosok sebagian manusia memang lebih menyenangkan. Dari satu restaurant ke restaurant lain mereka kunjungin bersama. Semua berkat selera fashion sang hybrid. Ong ternyata memiliki selera fashion jauh lebih baik dari semua kenalan Daniel. Mulai dari hoodie pada sweater dan t-shirt, beannie, snapback, Ong tetap terlihat mempesona menutupi telinga huskynya. Sang hybrid bahkan telah menemui teman-teman Daniel, dan Sewoon yang baru, dengan wujud tidak sempurnanya. Tentu saja dengan menutupi ekor dan telinganya sehingga hampir seluruh teman Daniel tidak menyadarinya. Hampir semua, karena Woojin dan Jaehwan beserta hybrid mereka dapat merasakan ketidaksempurnaan itu. Setidaknya itulah yang dibisikan oleh Hyeongseob dan Sewoon saat mereka melihat Ong datang kepada mereka.

Hari-hari mereka berlalu dengan indah hingga mereka hampir melupakan fakta bahwa Ong harus segera berubah seutuhnya kalau bukan karena sekelompok pria berjas hitam yang berjalan ke arah mereka tepat ketika mereka keluar dari pintu apartemen Daniel. Melihat kelompok itu, Ong dengan gemetar bersembunyi di balik tubuh Daniel. Rasa takutnya dapat dirasakan oleh sang mate.

"Kami datang untuk membawanya."

Dengan cepat Daniel membuka pintu apartemennya dan mendorong hybridnya masuk dan berbisik,

"Jangan keluar," sebelum kembali menutup pintu itu dan berhadapan dengan pria-pria bersepatu itu.

"Kami harus membawanya Kang-ssi. Dia tidak menjadi manusia seutuhnya denganmu, jadi kau bukanlah matenya." ucap pria yang berdiri di barisan terdepan. Pria itu memberi tanda kepada yang lain untuk masuk. Daniel dengan sigap menghalangi mereka.

"Jangan ambil dia.. kumohon.."

Seorang dari mereka melempar tubuh proposional itu ke sembarang arah, menyebabkan sang pemilik tubuh terhempas keras ke lantai dengan cairan merah segar menetes di sudut bibirnya. Namun pemuda asal Busan itu tidak menyerah, ia bangkit dan berdiri di antara pintu dan pria-pria itu. Merentangkan tangannya seakan ia adalah benteng yang harus mereka lewati. Sayangnya lagi-lagi ia dilemparkan, kali ini membentur dinding dingin mengalirkan cairan merah lain di sudut kepalanya. Susah payah ia meraih kaki salah satu pria itu dan dengan lirih memohon kepada mereka untuk tidak membawa hybrid yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Keluarlah Ong Seungwoo. Waktumu sudah habis." seru pria yang sama dengan yang berbicara dengan Daniel.

Ong dari dalam gemetar ketakutan. Ia tidak ingin dibawa. Ia ingin di sini bersama Daniel. Ia tidak ingin menekan tombol open. Namun... Sosok manusia yang kasihi terus tersakiti di luar sana. Lirihan permohonan Daniel yang terdengar melalui speaker penerima tamu membuat Ong dengan takut menjulurkan tangannya hendak menekan tombol tersebut.

 **Click**

Suara kunci pengaman terbuka pun terdengar. Daniel menatap lirih ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Menggelengkan kepalanya pada sosok yang menatapnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Jangan sentuh dia!" seru suara ringan namun begitu tegas tepat saat dua dari mereka menarik Ong.

Mereka semua menoleh kepada pria dengan tinggi diatas 180, wajah luar biasa tampan tanpa noda, mata tajam namun membawa aura dingin yang mencekam. Ong ditengah para pria itu pun seketika tertunduk takut.

"Kalian mau membantah?!" orang baru itu melantunkan kata-katanya tidak dengan nada tinggi dan justru terdengar semakin menakutkan.

"Tuan muda.. kami harus membawanya. Dia sudah gagal untuk kesekian kalinya." jawab sang juru bicara.

"Kau menjawabku huh?" tatapan menjadi semakin menakutkan, "pergi kalian.. Jangan coba-coba mengusiknya atau kalian akan berakhir ditanganku.."

Seketika kelompok itu satu persatu berjalan menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangan Daniel maupun Ong. Daniel terlalu lelah untuk mencerna siapa orang ini dan mengapa mereka menuruti kata-katanya. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas. Hal terakhir yang ia rasakan adalah dua tangan kekar menyentuh kulitnya.

Ong tersentak mendengar langkah kaki mendekatinya. Ia tak berani mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu takut.. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, tidak satu orang pun akan menyakitimu.."

"Te.. Terima kasih.. L hyung..."

Yang diajak bicara tersenyun tipis, lalu menuntun tubuh gemetar itu masuk, diikuti dengan seorang pemuda dengan Daniel dalam gendongannya.

"Lain kali kau ingin berlagak heroik, bawalah Woohyun hyung ato Hoya hyung.." gerutu pria lain yang tengah memijat-mijat tangannya sediri setelah meletakan Daniel di tempat yang lebih layak, tempat tidur.

"Kau yang harus banyak berolahraga Sungyeol hyung."

"Kalian berdua jangan bertengkar tidak penting. Nah Seungwoo-ssi.. Dalam hitungan jam dia akan baik-baik saja." suara lain lagi mengisi kamar Daniel. Sosok pria berjas putih dengan stetoskop dan beberapa botol bekas cairan di tangannya menyingkir dari sisi Daniel, meberikan ruang untuk yang sosok termuda di ruangan itu.

"Kalau Sungkyu hyung sibuk, kita tidak bisa menyelamatkan anak ini. Kan sudah kubilang kau harus memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk."

"Iya iya hyung. Salahkan saja aku terus. Pahadal kalau bukan karna aku pun kita hanya akan melihat anak ini mati kesepian."

"Berhentilah bertengkar. Lebih baik jelaskan pada hybrid yang sok kuat itu." Sungkyu menunjuk Ong yang tengah berusaha keras menahan air matanya.

"Ah benar.. Apa yang terjadi hari ini adalah urusanku dengan ayahku. Kau cukup tau aku tidak suka melihat manusia menderita demi melindungi hybrid, itu menyakitkan," suara L berubah lirih. Seungyeol yang dari tadi memarahinya kini mengenggam erat tangan pria itu.

"Mereka tidak akan mengambilmu, kau hanya butuh waktu sedikit lagi untuk berubah. Aku yakin itu," timpal sang dokter.

"Berjanjilah satu hal padaku Ong Seungwoo. Dalam wujud apa pun kau harus membahagiakannya."

"Aku janji L hyung."

Tiga pria asing itu tersenyum, lalu meninggalkan dua insan sendiri dalam dunia mereka masing-masing.

•

•

Hybrid Worl

•

•

Kembali pada keseharian normal mereka, kedua makhluk ini menjadi semakin bergantung satu dengan yang lain. Rasa membutuhkan satu sama lain tumbuh semakin besar. Daniel nyaris tidak pernah pulang larut hanya untuk sekedar memiliki kesempatan makan malam bersama dengan orang yang dia cintai.

Namun hari itu tugas kuliah menahannya di rumah Jaehwan hingga larut. Sekembalinya ia ke kediamannya, apartemen itu terlalu sepi. Tidak ada tanda aktivitas Ong. Dengan hati-hati, Daniel membuka pintu kamarnya, mengecup lembut Syberian Husky di ranjangnya. Lalu memandangi wajah tampan yang baru saja muncul itu.

"Niel~ah" Ong tiba-tiba membuka matanya sedikit, menatap Daniel sayu, membuyarkan lamunan Daniel.

"Hmm?"

"Bisa kau turunkan suhu pendinginnya? Aku kepanasan.."

Daniel mengerutkan dahi menatap remote pendinginnya, "Ini sudah suhu terendah."

Jemari-jemari Daniel mengusap peluh yang menghiasi wajah tampan di sampingnya. Niat jahil Daniel untuk menyentuh bibir merah Ong justru membuat Daniel terkejut bukan main. Laki-laki yang katanya setahun lebih tua darinya itu tidak memalingkan wajahnya dan justru membasahi setiap inci jari itu dengan lidah sensualnya.

"Hyung?" tanya Daniel saat tangannya yang lain dibimbing menuju area pribadi Seungwoo, "kau... heat hm?" bagai sengatan listrik, bisikan lembut itu membuat rambut-rambut halus setengah manusia itu bergidik.

Wajah tampan Seungwoo perlahan memerah. Ia mengigit lembut bibir bawahnya dan melemparkan tatapan seductivenya, tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk menyingkirkan kancing-kancing yang menghalangi mereka sebelum merapatkan tubuh kekar Daniel pada kulitnya yang berhias peluh.

•

•

Hybrid World

•

•

Ribuan detik berlalu, ratusan menit dan puluhan jam berganti. Entah sudah berapa kali matahari digantikan bulan hingga akhirnya sang surya mampu menerangi ketenangan yang lama hilang. Hanya deru-deru nafas lembut sayup terdengar menandakan eksistensi sosok-sosok manusia itu. Ya manusia. Tubuh yang menjadi mimpi seluruh kaum adam kini tengah memeluk penuh kasih tubuh indah dengan rambut, telinga, hingga ujung kaki yang lebih indah dari insan manapun. Tiada lagi kekhawatiran akan perpisahan yang melanda mereka. Tiada lagi telinga hewanie maupun sosok syberian husky yang akan terlihat.

•

•

Hybrid World

•

•

Dear readers,

Menanggapi review kalian, aku mau minta maaf nih kalo aku mengotori kapal Howons ㅋㅋㅋ

Aku pun awal mulanya merasa gimana gtu bikin hybrid... ikan.. yang mana biasa hybrid berbentuk kucing, anjing, kelinci, dll

Dan aku mau share fact mengenai ff ku ini:

1\. FF ini sesungguhnya kumpulan oneshot untuk beberapa couple wanna one yang aku buat untuk prolog ff"ku yang akan datang.

2\. Parkwoojin's authornim adalah sumber ide utamaku untuk membuat ff ini, jadi bisa dibilang ini adaptasinya.

Aku mau membuka vote untuk chapter selanjutnya, silahkan dipilih.

A. Jonghyun x Minhyun

B. Woojin x Ahn Hyeongseob

C. Jihoon x Guanlin

D. Baejin x Daehwi

~Kim_XXX~


	3. Chapter 3: Jonghyun

Bulir demi bulir dinginnya air menghiasi kaca jendela tempat pria itu melemparkan pandangannya sejenak, menghiraukan lembar-lembar putih yang tergelatk di meja kaca hitam.

 **Tok Tok**

"Masuk" sahut sosok di balik meja itu lembut setelah mengumpulkan diri kembali dari lamunannya.

"Jonghyun hyung, maaf menganggu"

"Tidak masalah. Kau sudah menyelesaikan formulirnya Daniel?"

"Yah begitulah hyung, hanya menunggu tanda tanganmu saja"

"Jadi siapa yang akan maju untuk kompetisi tahun ini?"

"Aku, Woojin, Seungwoo-hyung,"

"Bukankah kau butuh 4 orang?"

"Kami masih mencari satu lagi. Formulir itu tidak butuh data diri, jadi kami masih punya waktu beberapa minggu."

Jonghyun mengangguk mengerti kemudian menyerahkan kembali helai kertas yang tadi diberikan padanya.

"Kau tidak pulang hyung? Hari sudah mulai larut" tanya pemuda yang sethaun lebih muda dari Jonghyun.

"Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi."

Mendengar jawaban sang senior, Daniel undur diri meninggalkan ruangan dengan pintu bertanda 'Ketua Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa'. Tak lama kemudian sang pemilik ruangan keluar dari pintu yang sama dengan ransel hitam di punggungnya dan kunci mobil di tangannya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Jonghyun berada di dalam mobil putih susunya menyusuri keramaian lalu lintas dalam gelapnya malam. Menjadi ketua badan mahasiswa menuntutnya untuk menghabiskan lebih dari separuh harinya di luar apartemennya. Unit apartement miliknya termasuk satu yang selalu sepi dibandingkan dengan unit milik mahasiswa lain di gedung itu.

Hari itu, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya Jonghyun melangkahkan kaki memasuki unitnya. Namun, kali ini langkahnya tehenti oleh sesuatu tepat satu langkah di depan pintu besi hitam. Ia mengerutkan dahinya, mencari tombol yang mampu memberinya penerangan.

 **KLIK**

Cahaya lampu putih menghidupkan setiap objek di ruang itu, termasuk kotak kayu cantik di hadapan jonghyun dengan sepucuk surat tertempel manis di atasnya.

 _Kepada Kim Jonghyun-ssi_

 _Jonghyun-ssi, kami butuh bantuanmu untuk menjaga anak kami, Minhyun.  
Semua keperluannya sudah kami sediakan.  
Tolong jaga dia baik-baik._

 _Keluarga Hwang_

 _Anak?_

 _Apa ada bayi di dalam kotak ini?_

Ratusan pertanyaan berputar di otak pemuda itu bersamaan dengan tangannya yang bergerak membuka kotak tersebut.

"Huh?" Jonghyun menatap makhluk dengan mata polos yang menatapnya dari dalam sana.

"Rubah gurun? Mm? Kau Minhyun?"

Dengan sangat hati-hati diangkatannya hewan mungil berkaki empat yang mengenakan setelan jas. Sedang sang rubah hanya terdiam membiarkan tubuh mungilnya masuk dalam kehangatan lengan sang manusia. Di dalam kamar minimalis nan megah Jonghyun beberapa benda asing yang tak kalah mewah telah tertata rapi di sudut ruangan. Tidak begitu asing sebenarnya. Setidaknya Jonghyun pernah melihat semua benda itu di toko hewan peliharaan, satu set lengkap perlengkapan untuk hewan peliharaan.

Sungguh kehadiran rubah dan perabotannya membuat Jonghyun bertanya-tanya. Namun raganya sudah lelah dengan dokumen-dokumen kampus yang dia urus sehari penuh. Diusapnya kepala rubah itu sebelum ia meletakan hewan itu di alas tidur dengan nama Minhyun tertera di sana.

Menit menit berikutnya Jonghyun sudah berbalut piyama dengan punggung tergeletak lelah di ranjangnya sambil menatap heran sang rubah yang terlelap di seberang. Lambat laun pandangnya mulai kabur, dan berganti hitam, membawanya pada alam mimpi.

Secercah cahaya mentari menyapa wajah penuh wibawa membuat sang pemilik perlahan menyapa hari baru. Setelah mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Jonghyun membalikan badannya bermaksud menengok keadaan penghuni baru kamarnya. Namun tepat ketika kepalanya berada di arah berlawanan, bibir cerinya bertemu dengan rambut lembut. Tubuhnya refleks bergerak mundur. Belum sempat pulih dari rasa terkejutnya. Seekor rubah yang tertangkap di matanya kini menjadi sesosok manusia dengan wajah lugu yang masih dalam alam tidurnya. Kemeja putih kebesaran dan jas hitam sebesar kemeja putih itu membalut tubuh indah sosok manusia yang membuatnya terpana. Lama Jonghyun mengagumi wajah lugu itu hingga ia mendapati telinga dan ekor rubah di tubuh itu. Atas dasar rasa ingin tahu, ia memberanikan diri menyentuh lembut telinga unik itu.

"Hmm... Kau sedang apa?"

Sebuah suara membuat Jonghyun kembali terkejut dan menarik kembali tangannya. Ia menatap mata lain yang kini sudah terbuka indah. Bentuk mata yang sangat mirip dengan rubah gurun.

"Kau ini.. apa? dari mana? Kenapa kau ada di rumahku.. Minhyun-ssi?"

"Aku ini bisa disebut hybrid. Dari mana? Yang aku tahu sebelum aku di bawa ke sini, aku ada di rumahku. Kenapa aku di rumahmu, itu kata orang tuaku kau adalah mateku. Sebenarnya aku juga tidar terlalu mengerti. Kata mereka kita seumuran, jadi bicara santai saja denganku."

"Hybrid?"

"Iya. Makhluk tidak sepenuhnya hewan, tidak sepenuhnya manusia. Namun berdasarkan penelitian, kami bisa menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Kau tidak tahu teman-temanmu banyak yang telah mengubah kaum kami menjadi manusia?" Minhyun menatap polos wajah Jonghyun yang terlihat sedang berfikir keras

"Teman-temanku juga memiliki sesuatu sepertimu?"

Dengan wajah lugunya, Minhyun mengangguk lembut menimbulkan kesan imut bagi mata manapun yang melihatnya, "Dimulai dengan Park Woojin yang mengubah Ahn Hyeongseob dari kelinci menjadi mahasiswa universitas Yuehua, Kim Jaehwan mengubah hybrid ikan menjadi mahasiswa musik, Jung Sewon dan satu lagi Kang Daniel dengan hybrid no 2 tertampan, Ong Seungwoo."

"Tu.. tunggu.. Seungwoo bukan manusia?"

"Dia manusia sekarang. Dulu dia adalah hybrid. Bukan rubah sepertiku, dia memiliki sosok siberian husky yang menawan."

Jonghyun nampak berpikir dengan sangat keras. Berusaha memahami bagaimana orang-orang dekatnya memiliki makhluk aneh seperti ini tanpa terlihat mencurigakan. Ia baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk melontarkan pertanyaannya ketika ponselnya berbunyi menampilkan nama Lee Daehwi di layar hitamnya.

"Eoh daehwi-ah, ada apa?"

"..."

"Oke aku akan segera ke sana."

Jonghyun beranjak dari ranjang besarnya menatap Minhyun sesaat, "Aku harus pergi.. Bisakah kau menunggu di sini? Kau boleh melakukan apa saja yang kau mau asal tidak merusak perabotanku."

"Aku akan menunggumu." senyuman lembut Minhyun melukis senyum lain di wajah Jonghyun.

•

•

Hybrid World

•

•

"Hyung. Hyung.. HYUUUUNG!"

Jonghyun sedikit terlonjak menerima suara nyaring duta kampusnya yang duduk di depannya.

"kau ini kenapa sih? Sepanjang rapat dewan hanya melamun.. sekarang pun melamun.." celoteh sang junior

"Suara mu menggema sampai keluar Lee Daehwi..." sahut suara lain bersamaan dengan sebuah sumpit yang menyentuh pucuk kepala Daehwi

"Jaehwan hyung.. sakit.."

"Salahmu teriak-teriak.." kini sepasang insan menghampiri mereka dan duduk berdampingan. Jonghyun menatap serius sang pemilik suara.

"Itu salah Jonghyun hyung, dia aneh sekali hari ini. Dia terus-terusan melamun" gerutu Daehwi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, "dan sekarang dia menatapi Hyeongseob hyung dengan aneh."

Hyeongseob tersedak makanannya, yang lain menoleh pada Jonghyun, sedangkan Woojin spontan menatap Jonghyun tajam meski tangannya tengah meredakan batuk Hyeongseob.

"Ada masalah apa?" tanya Seungwoo yang baru saja datang bersama Daniel dan memilih duduk di samping Hyeongseob.

"Kalian... hybrid?"

 **UHUK**

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Hyeongseob tersedak, kali ini karna jus jeruk yang diminumnya. Diikuti dengan Jaehwan yang juga tersedak. Seungwoo membulatkan matanya. Daniel dan Woojin mengenggam pasangannya masing-masing. Daehwi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Kalian?" tanya Daehwi

"Eoh.. Hyeongseob dan Seungwoo." Jonghyun menatap kedua makhluk itu serius.

Sudah bukan rahasia di antara kelompok itu kalau Hyeongseob adalah hybrid. Dalam kasus Seungwoo, hanya mereka yang memiliki hybrid yang tahu. Namun selama perbincangan mereka tentang hybrid, Jonghyun tidak pernah hadir. Kesibukan sebagai ketua mahasiswa membuatnya jarang berkumpul dengan junior-junior dan teman-temannya, sehingga banyak peristiwa yang ia lewatkan.

"Da.. darimana kau tahu hyung? Aku tidak merasa sudah memberitahumu," tanya Daniel sedikit khawatir.

"Jadi benar kalian hybrid? Dulu kau kelinci, kau siberian husky, dan kekasihmu ikan?" tunjuk Jonghyun pada dua insan dan Jaehwan yang kini ikut terkejut.

"Katakan darimana kau tahu hyung," Woojin angkat bicara dengan nada menuntut.

"Seseorang? Yah katakanlah seseorang yang sepertinya bermarga Hwang."

"Hwang Minhyun?!"

"Hwang Minhyun?!"

Hyeonseob dan Seongwoo mengucapkan nama yang sama di waktu yang sama membuat yang lain mengalihkan perhatiaan mereka pada kedua suara itu.

"Kalian mengenalnya?"

"Tentu. Dia ahli waris salah satu perusahaan terkenal di Korea," jawab Seungwoo

"Perusahaan Hwang? Bukankah mereka tidak punya ahli waris?"

"Mereka menutupinya karna Minhyun hyung..." Hyeongseob terhenti, mencari kata yang tepat.

"Kalau kau tahu tentang kami darinya, kau pasti sudah bertemu dengannya. Jadi seharusnya kau tahu kenapa mereka tidak memberitakan ahli waris mereka," sambung Seungwoo cepat.

Daniel dan Woojin di sisi lain menatap pasangan mereka dengan penuh tanda tanya dan hanya dibalas dengan tepulan ringan di paha mereka tanda bahwa mereka harus bersabar untuk mendapatkan penjelasan.

"Oh my god, apakah dunia akan segera berakhir? Kenapa semua hyungku memiliki makhluk-makhluk aneh? Dan aku malah berteman dengan makhluk yang tidak masuk logika ini?" Daehwi beranjak pergi setelah melahap roti yang tadi disantapnya.

"Tolong jelaskan semua tentang hybrid ini padaku," ucap Jonghyun serius setelah melambaikan tangannya pada sosok Daehwi yang perlahan menghilang.

Dan mulailah ketiga mate dan dua hybrid itu memberikan penjelasan untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan dalam kepala Jonghyun.

•

•

Hybrid World

•

•

Sudah satu minggu lebih sejak kehadiran sosok manusia bertelinga rubah dalam hidup Jonghyun. Sosok itu sangat tepat untuk melengkapi hidup Jonghyun. Dengan kesibukannya di kampus, sosok Minhyun yang selalu menyambutnya dengan kehangatan dan kelembut tiap kali ia menginjakan kaki ke kediamannya sangatlah berarti. Rasa lelah yang biasa menguasai dirinya dan menuntunnya langsung ke alam mimpi akan menguap seketika melihat senyum lugu Minhyun, membuatnya rela meluangkan satu dua jam waktu istirahatnya untuk sang hybrid entah hanya untuk tertawa bersama di depan televisi atau duduk saling tersipu di meja makan.

Minhyun sangat mengerti kesibukan sang manusia. Ia selalu menanti kepulangan Jonghyun dengan sabar. Tidak sekalipun ia menyentuh gagang telepon untuk meminta Jonghyun segera kembali. Tidak sebelum malam itu. Jonghyun yang tadinya terjebak dengan tumpukan kertas lain segera memacu mobilnya setelah menerima panggilan dari nomor rumahnya. Suara parau Minhyun memohonnya untuk pulang. Di tengah kekhawatirannya, dirinya mengantisipasi sesuatu mengingat kata-kata Minhyun dalam percakapan singkat mereka.

 _Flashback_

"Minhyunie?"

"Jo.. Jonghyun-ah? Kapan.. nggh.. kau pulang?"

"Sepertinya masih beberapa jam lagi, ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Mmh.. Tidak bisakah kau pulang sekarang? Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku.. " Minhyun terdengar ragu-ragu untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kau kenapa Minhyunie?"

"Aku merasa sangat panas di sini.. nggh.. aku mencoba berbagai hal tapi tetap panas.. sepertinya.. akuuh heat,"

Jonghyun tersenyum penuh arti, ia berani bertaruh wajah Minhyun pasti sedang memerah karena malu.

"Pulanglah Jonghyun, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana.. ssh.." ucap Minhyun lirih memaksa Jonghyun meninggalkan khayalannya.

"Aku akan pulang, masuklah ke kamar. Jangan coba-coba menyentuh dirimu sendiri."

"Huh?"

"Kututup"

 **Tut Tut Tut**

 _Flashback end_

Dalam langkah kakinya menuju pintu apartemennya, jemari Jonghyun tak berhenti menari di atas layar ponselnya.

 _Ketika hybrid sedang heat, akan butuh beberapa hari hingga mereka berhenti menggodamu._

Berkat informasi dari Woojin, Daniel, dan Jaehwan, Jonghyun bisa menghindari amarah rekan kerjanya dan bahkan petinggi kampus akibat meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Jemari-jemarinya dengan sigap mengalihkan segala tugasnya pada beberapa staffnya dan memberitahukan ketidakhadirannya selama beberapa hari ke depan. Tiba di dalam apartemennya, ia mematikan ponselnya dan melemparnya ke atas sofa bersama dengan kunci mobil dan ranselnya. Kakinya perlahan menuntunnya memasuki kamarnya dengan jantungnya yang berdetak semakin cepat.

 **KLIK**

"Jo.. Jonghyun-ah," suara parau Minhyun terdengar, bersamaan dengan munculnya wajah tampan Minhyun yang sedikit memerah. Minhyun mendudukan dirinya, tertunduk malu ketika Jonghyun duduk di sampingnya. Matanya menatap lekat lengan Jonghyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Wajahmu merah.." bisik Jonghyun lembut di telinga sang hybrid.

"Nggh.. Apa yang kau la.. haah.. lakukan?" tanya Minhyun saat telinganya dimanja oleh lidah hangat Jonghyun.

"Aku menghilangkan rasa panasmu."

Lidah itu turun menyapa benda tak bertulang lain, mencari akses untuk menemukan temannya menari yang dalam waktu singkat ia temukan. Kedua bagian tubuh itu menari sensual, saling memeluk satu sama lain sambil sesekali membiarkan diri tertarik dalam gua hangat lain.

Waktu berlalu, kedua ciptaan itu kini terbaring di atas kasur putih yang tak lagi rapi. Minhyun dengan tubuh bagai susu itu terbaring di bawah naungan Jonghyun yang terlihat lebih cokelat darinya. Tangan putihnya mengenggam erat bahu kokoh Jonghyun, bibir bawahnya ia gigit, wajahnya menahan sakit. Jonghyun di atasnya mengusap lembut air mata di bawahnya, pinggulnya bergerak perlahan. Beberapa menit pemandangan itu menghiasi kamar sang manusia, hingga bibir Minhyun mulai melantunkan desahan indah yang membuat Jonghyun menghujam hole itu lebih dalam.

"Aaah!" tubuh Minhyun melengking merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa ketika Jonghyun mengenai titik sensitifnya.

Menyadari hal itu, Jonghyun menghujam titik yang sama berulang-ulang dengan tempo yang lambat laun meningkat.

"Aaah.. Jonghyun-ah aku merasakannya lagi.."

"Keluarkan bersamaku.. ssh.. Minhyunie~"

"Aaaaah Jonghyun~"

"Aaaaah Minhyunie~"

Jonghyun membiarkan dirinya jatuh di sebelah tubuh Minhyun, melepaskan kontak mereka. Mata yang tertutup untuk menenangkan nafasnya terpaksa ia buka ketika merasakan sebuah beban di atas abomennya. Didapatinya Minhyun tengah menundukan kepalanya sangat dekat dengan nipelnya dengan pinggulnya yang sudah berada tepat pada tempat ia bisa mengjelajahi lubang hangat minhyun dengan juniornya.

"Lakukanlah, kali ini sesuai keinginanmu," senyum lembut terlukis di wajah Jonghyun ketika Minhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan 'bolehkah aku melakukannya?'

Dan desahan sensual kembali mengisi ruangan itu.

•

•

Hybrid World

•

•

"Di sini orang tuamu?"

Minhyun dengan kemeja biru langit, rambut tertata rapi, tanpa kuping dan ekornya menganggukan kepalanya sambil menatap rindu sebuah gedung megah yang diketahui sebagai kantor perusahaan Hwang.

Setelah memastikan mobilnya terparkir dengan baik, Jonghyun menemani Minhyun menuju ke ruang pimpinan perusahaan itu. Mereka memasuki sebuah ruang besar setelah diantarkan oleh sekertaris cantik dengan tanda pengenal Hyejeong di dadanya.

"Silahkan tunggu sebentar, saya akan panggilkan tuan besar."

Tak lama kemudian sesosok pria paruh baya memasuki ruangan tersebut. Kedua pemuda itu segera berdiri memberi salam.

"Abeoji~"

"Kau Minhyunie?"

"Ye abeoji."

Sang ayah menghampiri Minhyun dan memeluknya erat, hingga sosok wanita paruh baya menawan menginterupsi momen mengharukan tersebut.

"Hanya memeluk abeoji-mu saja eoh?"

"Eomeonim~" kini Minhyun menghambur dalam pelukan sang ibu.

manusianya ke dunia ini," sang Ayah menatap Jonghyun penuh terima kasih.

"Abeoji, eomeonim, aku datang ingin meminta ijin. Aku ingin tinggal dengan Jonghyun."

Ketiga ciptaan di ruang itu terkejut. Ya tiga, Jonghyun pun tidak tahu menahu mengenai rencana Minhyun untuk tinggal dengannya. Di luar dugaan sang ibu memberikan ijin dengan mudahnya, begitu juga sang ayah. Setelah perbincangan yang cukup lama, Jonghyun dan Minhyun sudah kembali di dalam mobil hitam Jonghyun.

"Jonghyun-ah," Minhyun menggengggam tangan Jonghyun, menghentikannya menghidupkan mesin mobil, "Aku tidak tahu cinta.. tapi aku rasa... aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu," jawab Jonghyun lembut sebelum mempertemukan bibir ceri mereka.

•

•

Hybrid World

•

•

Dear reader,

Big thanks buat semua yang udah meninggalkan jejak di review mulai dari comment hingga vote. Hasil vote kemarin 2hyun couple ini ada diurutan pertama. Banyak banget yang vote. Maafkan author kalo ff ini tidak memenuhi ekspektasi kalian. FF depan yang akan mimin tulis adalah story couple JinSeob atau PanWink (author masih berfikir). Warning garis keras untuk FF JinSeob dan PanWink karna untuk couple mereka sepertinya akan mimin buat se-hot mungkin~ ha ha ha


	4. Chapter 4: Woojin

Langit tak lagi biru namun jinga justru membuatnya semakin indah. Membuat sepasang kekasih di taman itu terlihat begitu romantis. Sang gadis duduk di atas papan yang tergantung sedang sang pria mengayunkan rantai yang sama dengan yang digenggam sang gadis.

"Cut! Sempurna! Terima kasih Minah noona, Inseong hyung. Terima kasih teman-teman, kalian bisa pulang, kita akan lakukan proses editingnya hari Senin" seru sosok pemuda dibalik layar monitor.

"Aku duluan ya Woojinie, sukses untuk film pendekmu," sahut sang aktris sambil melambaikan tangannya sebelum menghilang dalam van hitam yang sudah menantinya.

"Inseong-hyung~" kali ini suara berat dengan nada ceria membuat sang aktor dan staff lain menoleh, "Oh Woojin hyung, annyeonghaseyo," pemuda berambut oranye dengan jas kuningnya berhenti dan membungkuk diri ketika melewati sang sutradara.

"Kau datang dengan siapa Chani-ya?" Inseong berteriak dari kejauhan sibuk dengan barang bawaannya.

"Youngbinie-hyung," balas Chani, "Woojin hyung, maafkan aku belum bisa membantumu untuk film ini, aku jadi merasa tidak enak denganmu."

"Tidak apa-apa Chani-ssi, kau pasti sibuk, aku dengar dari Haknyeon kau sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk audisi drama baru. Lagi pula kau sudah mengirimkan hyungmu sebagai gantinya."

"Ayo kembali, aku lapar," Inseong tiba-tiba sudah merangkul kekasih temannya itu, "terima kasih kerja samanya Woojinie~"

Tak lama setelah kepergian pemain utama, satu persatu staff meninggalkan taman itu. Ini bukanlah pengambilan gambar untuk drama layar kaca atau film layar lebar, jadi jumlah staff mereka tidak banyak. Mereka hanya anggota klub film yang melakukan pengambilan gambar untuk kompetisi film pendek antar kampus. Hanya ada Woojin sebagai cameraman dan sutradara, Justin, juniornya, sebagai staff lighting sekaligus sumber dana, dan dua orang junior lain yang baru beberapa minggu bergabung dengan klub itu. Sebenarnya ada satu teman bermain Woojin yang meski tidak terdaftar dalam klub banyak membantu proses pembuatan film mulai dari naskah hingga pencarian pemain. Haknyeon namanya. Entah bagaimana, temannya ini selalu punya kenalan untuk dijadikan pemeran utama. Berkat temannya ini film-film pendek Woojin telah menggait aktor dan aktris layar kaca, meski beberapa di antara mereka masih pemula. Hal itu yang membuat seluruh film pendek Woojin sejak awal dia bergabung menjadi salah satu topik, selain bakat pengambilan gambarnya, perbincangan klub-klub film lainnya, karna untuk klub film mahasiswa, tak banyak yang mampu menghadirkan aktor-aktris yang sudah debut di layar kaca.

Dan sekarang sebagai ketua, sudah menjadi kebiasaan Woojin untuk meninggalkan lokasi pengambilan gambar setelah memastikan semuanya pergi tanpa meninggalkan apa pun. Membawa ransel besarnya dan sebuah tas kertas, Woojin berjalan meninggalkan taman berniat menuju mobilnya yang ia parkir di café dekat situ. Langkahnya terhenti seiring matanya menangkap segumpal bulu putih tergeletak di pinggir jalan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya pada gumpalan itu.

Orang mungkin akan mengira Woojin gila berbicara dengan kapas atau apalah itu jika gumpalan itu tak bergerak dan menunjukan tanda kehidupannya. Telinga panjang yang juga putih bagai kapas terjulur bersamaan dengan mata kelinci yang terangkat. Kelinci yang terbaring itu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk

 **KRYUK**

Suara yang sangat halus dan familiar tertangkap telinga Woojin. Ia menatap perutnya yang tersembunyi di balik kaus hitamnya. Dia baru saja melahap sandwhih saat istirahat pengambilan gambar dan itu belum lama. Jadi, itu bukan dari perutnya jelas. Lalu dari mana? Woojin mengarahkan kembali pada kelinci yang kini telinganya terlihat lesu.

"Haha, itu suara perutmu? Kau lapar? Aku tidak punya makanan sekarang, mau ikut denganku?" dijulurkannya tangannya yang bebas setelah ia sedikit membungkuk.

Sang kelinci dengan perlahan mendekat kea rah tangan itu lalu membiarkan jemari Woojin mengangkat tubuh mungilnya untuk masuk ke dalam gendongan pemuda itu.

•

•

Hybrid World

•

•

Woojin menatap lembut kelinci putih yang kini tengah melahap wortel di bagian lain ruang makannya. Ia bukanlah pencinta hewan, namun entah mengapa ia suka sekali memandangi kelinci satu ini. Sang kelinci dengan lahap memindahkan wortel itu ke dalam perutnya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan Woojin. Baru ketika wortel-wortel itu lenyap, ia menoleh kea rah Woojin, dan melompat ke pangkuannya.

"Sudah kenyang, hm?"

Sang kelinci hanya mengusap-usapkan kepala lembutnya pada abdomen Woojin, membuat Woojin tersenyum lembut melihatnya.

"Kau tinggal dimana? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Mendengar kata pulang, kelinci itu melompat pergi. Meninggalkan ruang makan itu, dan masuk ke dalam salah satu kamar yang ada. Woojin mengerutkan alisnya sejenak, kemudian mengikuti kelinci itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kebetulan yang dimasuki oleh sang kelinci adalah kamar pribadi Woojin. Meski sudah mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kamar, ia tak juga menemukan kelinci itu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau pulang juga tidak apa-apa, tapi keluarlah dulu."

Detik berikutnya sosok putih lembut melompat kecil dari bawah kasur putih Woojin. Mata bulatnya menatap penuh harap kepada pemuda bersurai merah gelap itu.

"Apa?" Woojin melangkah membawa hewan itu dalam dekapannya, "Kau ingin di sini?"

Kuping kelinci itu bergerak naik turun mengikuti kepalanya yang sedang mengangguk

"Kau selalu bereaksi ketika aku bicara. Rasanya seperti bicara dengan manusia," Woojin mengusap lembut hidungnya dengan pipi bulat kelinci, "menggemaskan sekali,"

 **CHU**

 **POP**

Kecupan singkat yang Woojin daratkan, menimbulkan asap putih yang dalam hitungan detik melenyapkan sosok kelinci tadi dan menggantinya dengan seorang pemuda yang tak terbalut sehelai pun kain. Woojin terlonjak kaget dan spontan mendorong tubuh yang ada di pangkuannya itu hingga punggung pemuda lain itu menyapa dinginnya lantai.

"Si... siapa kamu?"

"Bisakah kau lemparkan selimut atau apa pun dulu? Aku malu," pemuda itu menundukan wajahnya

 **PUK**

Dengan baik hati dilemparnya satu-satunya selimut putih yang ada di tempat tidurnya.

"Terima kasih," sahut sang pemuda yang lalu membungkus dirinya bagai kepompong, "Namaku Seobie, Ahn Hyeongseob."

"Itu apa? Yang ada di kupingmu dan bagaimana kau muncul tiba-tiba, dan lagi dimana kelinci menggemaskan tadi?"

Wajah Ahn Hyeongseob memerah mendengar Woojin mengucapkan kelinci menggemaskan.

"Kelinci yang kau bilang menggemaskan itu.. mm.. itu aku. Lalu ini," ia menyentuh telinga kelinci di atas kepalanya sebentar, "telingaku. Aku akan berubah wujud seperti ini jika ada yang menciumku, nanti aku akan kembali lagi menjadi kelinci."

"Hah? Kau siluman kelinci?"

"Ih, aku bukan siluman!" Hyeongseob mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Hal itu sukses membuat Woojin sejenak membeku, tidak lagi memikirkan keanehan ini.

"Aku hybrid. Tanyakan saja lebih lanjut pada Kang Daniel-ssi dan Ong hyung. Aku mengantuk," tak lama pemuda berkulit putih susu itu tertidur pulas dalam bentuk kepompongnya di tengah lantai kamar Woojin.

Woojin di sudut lain terheran-heran dengan kelakuan manusia bertelinga kelinci itu. Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian, ia menyentuh kuping kelinci itu. Begitu lembut dan nyata, tidak seperti telinga-telinga kelinci yang ada di bando kebun bintang. Melihat wajah damai yang terlelap, hati Woojin memerintahkannya untuk mengangkat tubuh itu ke tempat yang lebih layak untuk tidur. Setelah memastikan penghuni baru kamarnya itu tidur dengan nyaman, ia beranjak pergi, membawa sebuah bantal.

Di ruang tamu, tubuh lelah Woojin terbaring indah di atas sofa hitam. Tangannya sibuk dengan ponsel hitamnya.

Hyung, aku bisa ke apartemenmu besok pagi?  
\- P_Woojin

Tentu! Ada apa? Jarang-jarang kau datang di hari libur  
\- Daniel Hyung

Aku ingin tanya sesuatu.  
By the way, kau kenal seseorang bernama Ong?  
\- P_Woojin

Ong? Hmm… kenal, tapi dia…  
Sebenarnya ada apa?  
\- Daniel Hyung

Aku lelah sekarang, besok saja aku datang  
\- P_Woojin

Hell, kau sangat aneh Jinie.  
Ada hybrid mendatangimu, huh?  
\- Daniel Hyung

Bisa dibilang begitu. Aku juga bingung  
\- P_Woojin

Woojin melempar ponselnya ke sofa lain di hadapannya. Menyerah untuk berpikir. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menyapa alam mimpi. Belum sampai ia terlelap, ia merasakan sesuatu mengisi sudut lain sofa yang ia gunakan. Woojin sangat malas, namun ia juga tidak suka terusik, jadi dengan terpaksa ia membuka matanya dan menemukan seonggok selimut putih dengan sosok manusia di dalamnya.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?"

"Tidak bisa tidur sendiri," Hyeongseob tersenyum pahit.

"Aku rasa kau bukan anak kecil."

"Memang bukan, aku seumuran denganmu."

"Memang kau tahu umurku?"

"Kau lahir tahun 99 kan?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku pintar.. hahaha.. aku kan ada bersamamu ketika teman-temanmu memberi kejutan saat pengambilan gambar"

Hyeongseob sudah sering berada di sekitar Woojin selama Woojin melakukan pengambilan gambar di sekitar café favoritnya. Mereka pun sering berinteraksi, tidak heran Woojin bisa langsung menyadari gumpalan di pinggir jalan tadi adalah makhluk hidup.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berpikir. Sana tidur, atau pergi dari rumahku."

"Kau dingin sekali. Aku kan hanya ingin tidur di dekatmu." Lagi-lagi Hyeongseob mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sayang kali ini Woojin tak melihatnya karna sudah menutup wajahnya dengan salah satu lengannya.

"Woojinie, bangun.. ayo tidur di kamar saja.." rajuk Hyeongseob menggoyangkan tubuh kekar Woojin.

"Kau saja sana"

"Tidak mau.. mau sama Woojinie.. tidak boleh jauh dari Woojinie.. nanti Seobie sakit lagi.."

Woojin sebenarnya tidak paham apa yang dikatakan hybrid itu, dia ingin bertanya, namun ia juga ingin cepat istirahat. Dengan sangat berat hati, ia beranjak dari sofa dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, merebahkan dirinya di salah satu sudut kasurnya untuk memberi tempat pada gumpalan selimutnya yang tak lama datang. Tak butuh jarum panjang bergerak, keduanya sudah terlelap dalam mimpi masing-masing. Seiring berjalanan jarum… tangan kekar Woojin bergerak melingkari pemuda terbalut selimut itu.

Mentari bersinar, cahaya kuning menerpa kamar rapi serba hitam dan putih dan sesosok manusia dengan kuping kelinci yang perlahan membuka matanya. Butuh beberapa detik untuknya sadar bahwa ia masih dalam wujud manusianya. Susah payah ia menemukan note pada lampu tidur di sampingnya.

 _Sudah bangun?  
Mandilah, keperluanmu sudah kusiapkan.  
Lalu turun, sarapan._

Dapur yang nyaris tak tersentuh, dengan peralatan memasak yang nyaris berdebu, kecuali panic untuk ramyun, kini memiliki kehidupan. Pemilik dapur itu tengah menata roti yang baru saja keluar dari pemanggangnya ketika suara lembut nan ceria menyapa telinganya.

"Selamat pagi Woojinie~ Kau masak apa?"

Woojin mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok pemuda dengan kaus putih sedikit kebesaran, celana putih yang juga sedikit kebesaran, dan telinga kelincinya yang berdiri tegak. Makhluk itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata seorang Park Woojin.

"Kau bisa makan roti? Aku tidak bisa memasak, kuharap ini cukup."

"Wuaaah~ roti panggang," Hyeongseob menyambar satu lembar roti dan memasukan ke mulut dengan semangat, "Ah kau rapi sekali.. mau pergi?" tanya Hyeongseob setelah menyadari aroma mint Woojin begitu kuat, menandakan dia telah mandi, dan sekarang dia telah menggunakan celana jins.

"Iya, aku ingin bertemu Daniel hyung, kau yang menyuruhku kemarin," jawabnya santai

"Ikut~"

"Tidak, telingamu akan menarik perhatian, dan itu tidak bisa ditutupi."

"Nanti aku sakit kalau jauh-jauh darimu,"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tidak tahu. Yang kuingat aku tidak pernah sakit, kecuali waktu itu. Waktu kau libur pengambilan gambar, aku sakit. Itulah mengapa kau menemukan aku terkapar bagai gumpalan kapas di pinggir jalan."

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?"

"Pokoknya mau ikut~"

"Tidak"

"Ikut"

"Tidak dengan telingamu."

"Apa kupotong saja? Pinjam pisaunya"

"Kau gila?"

"Katamu tidak boleh ikut dengan kuping ini? Ya sudah aku potong saja."

"Aku tidak …"

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin telinga ini hilang, aku juga ingin bicara dengan manusia lain, ingin bermain seperti manusia lain, tapi aku tidak bisa menghilangkannya," bulir Kristal menghiasi mata Hyeongseob dengan bulir lain yang telah meninggalkan jejak di pipinya.

Melihat air mata itu, hati Woojin bagai tersayat. Tidak tahu kenapa melihat makhluk asing itu menangis bisa membuat Woojin merasa perih. Membuatnya memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Jangan menangis."

"Woojinie, perginya sebentar lagi ya? Aku boleh ikut kan kalau berbentuk kelinci sungguhan?"

"Baiklah aku akan menunggumu."

Ini bukanlah Woojin yang dikenal teman-temannya. Park Woojin yang mereka kenal adalah sosok cuek yang tidak akan mengalah dalam hal apa pun di luar logikanya. Tapi ini? Woojin dengan rela mengalah pada sosok makhluk yang dia sendiri tidak yakin apa, bahkan membiarkan dirinya percaya pada siklus perubahan yang tak masuk akal itu. Sungguh sosok Park Woojin yang berbeda.

Beberapa jam kemudian Woojin sudah duduk manis di dalam apartemen Daniel, dengan kelinci di dekapannya yang langsung mengundang pertanyaan dari Daniel begitu seniornya itu melihatnya.

"Hybrid itu.. apa hyung? Sejenis siluman?" tanya Woojin gambling pada sosok pemuda yang baru saja menghampirinya dengan kaleng-kaleng soda.

"Jangan samakan mereka dengan siluman Jin, mereka tidak suka."

"Tapi mereka seperti siluman hyung. Bisa berubah-ubah."

"Siluman bisa berubah sesuka mereka, hybrid tidak. Hybrid hanya bisa jadi manusia dengan bantuan manusia yang entah bagaimana sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama."

Woojin membuka mulutnya tanpa suara, matanya membulat, namun alisnya menyatu. Dia diam sepersekian detik sebelum memutuskan untuk menerima saja apa yang dikatakan teman seperantauannya itu.

"Anggap saja aku mengerti hyung. Lalu, hyung tau hal itu dari mana?"

"Dari Ong-hyung?"

"Dan lagi siapa Ong hyung ini? Seobie juga menyebutkannya kemarin," sang kelinci tersenyum kecil mendengar orang yang mendekapnya menyebutkan nama panggilannya.

"Jadi namamu Seobie?" Hyeongseob mengangguk lucu pada Daniel, "Kau lucu sekali. Ong itu… Hyung, kemarilah tak apa, ada Seobie di sini," seru Daniel lembut. Tangannya memberi tanda pada sosok anjing yang sangat menawan untuk menghampiri mereka. Woojin memandangi anjing jenis Siberian Huski itu dengan kagum, sedangkan kelinci di dekapannya sudah melompat mendekati Huski itu.

"Wah hyung, keren sekali. Itu hybrid? Dia bisa jadi manusia juga?"

"Begitulah yang dikatakannya."

"Dia bisa bicara?"

"Well, dia tidak benar-benar bicara. Dia membantuku mencari di internet"

"Oh aku bisa mencarinya? Kalau begitu akan kucari sendiri saja, aku pulang ya hyung?"

"Begitu saja? Kau tidak asik"

"Bukan tidak asik hyung. Aku hanya tahu diri. Kau sibuk mempersiapkan kompetisi dance kan? Kau harus pergi sebentar lagi. Lain kali saja aku ke sini lagi."

"Sumber informasimu banyak ya Jin. hahaha"

"Ah tidak hyung. Hanya satu, tapi telinganya kemana-mana." Woojin tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi gingsulnya, membuat Huski yang tak jauh darinya harus mengulurkan salah satu kakinya untuk menahan sang kelinci yang hampir pingsan sebelum akhirnya kembali di dekap matenya.

•

•

Hybrid World

•

•

Satu minggu telah berlalu. Hyeongseob semakin lekat dengan Woojin. Selain untuk menghadiri kelas, Woojin selalu membawa Hyeongseob kemana pun ia pergi. Bahkan membawanya menemui teman-temannya yang sedang meributkan ikan bicara milik Jaehwan. Sebenarnya ada satu acara dimana Woojin terpaksa meninggalkan Hyeongseob untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Hanya hitungan jam, tapi itu terasa lama bagi keduanya. Itu adalah ketika Woojin harus menghadiri pergantian pengurus klub film karena ia harus berpamitan pada anggotanya. DIa sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti dari klub itu dan fokus pada kelincinya. Ketika hari sudah gelap, Woojin memasuki apartemennya yang terasa asing karna dirundung kesunyian. Dulu apartemennya memang selalu sunyi. Dulu, sebelum ia membawa Hyeongseob masuk ke dalamnya. Sejak Hyeongseob ada, suara televisi dan tawa, atau suara nyanyian, atau hanya sekedar musik selalu menyapa telinga Woojin setiap ia menginjakan kakinya masuk.

 _Mungkin dia sudah tidur_

Dengan pikiran itu, Woojin melemparkan jasnya ke ruang tamu dan langsung menuju lemari es hitamnya. Baru beberapa teguk, Woojin tersedak menyadari sosok Ahn Hyeongseob berdiri tak jauh darinya setengah bersandar pada meja makannya dengan rambut dan kuping setengah basah, kemeja kebesaran yang pastinya milik Woojin dan celana pendek yang nyaris tak terlihat. Matanya berbinar penuh arti menatap Woojin. Woojin mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang menggila sekarang.

"Belum tidur huh?" pura-pura acuh, Woojin memunggungi pemuda itu untuk memasukan kembali minumannya.

"Jinie-ya~" bisik Hyeongseob tepat di telinga pemuda Busan itu, membuatnya bergidik seketika.

"Apa? Minggir, aku mau ganti baju," Woojin membalikan tubuhnya bermaksud menjauhkan tubuh mungil di dekatnya yang justru semakin menempel dengan tubuhnya.

"Mau ganti dimana? Lepas saja di sini~" jemari Hyeongseob sudah bermain cantik dengan kancing kemeja hitam Woojin.

"Kamu mau apa Seobie?" Woojin masih berusaha keras menjaga ketenangannya.

"Aku mau.. ini.. ini.. ini.. aku mau Park Woojin~" Hyeongseob kembali berbisik. Tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk menjamah Woojin dari ujung rambut hingga sampai pada benda di bawah sana yang mulai bereaksi.

"Aku menginginkanmu Woojin. Ingin kamu memenuhiku."

 **BRAK**

Dan runtuhlah pertahanan seorang Park Woojin. Tubuh mungil Hyeongseob sudah terbaring di atas meja makan yang jarang terpakai itu. Lutut hingga kakinya terjulur ke bawah. Sedang Woojin menundukan badanya menghimpit Hyeongseob, kedua tangannya menahan pergerakan pemuda di bawahnya itu.

"Dengar kelinci kecil, kau salah menggoda orang," mata lapar Woojin menatap tegas ke dalam mata Hyeongseob, yang ditatap malah tersenyum.

"Aku tidak salah Park Woojin. Kalau bukan dirimu, tidak ada yang bisa menyelesaikan ini."

"Kau tahu banyak tentangku ternyata," seringai Woojin mengekspose gingsul manisnya.

"Hah, tentu saja.. kau mate-ku Jinie.. dan aku hybrid-mu, milikmu.. seutuhnya,"

Kata-kata dan tatapan sayu Hyeongseob membangkitan sisi lain Woojin. Dengan ganas Woojin melumat bibit ceri Hyeongseob, tangan kanannya mulai menyingkirkan kain yang menghalangi keindahan seorang Ahn Hyeongseob dan tangan kirinya menyelinap ke balik punggung sang hybrid, mengenggam ekor bulat lembutnya. Hyeongseob melenguh keras bagai disengat listrik yang sangat nikmat.

"aaah.. Woojinie.. terus.. ssshh…" desahan Hyeongseob semakin menjadi ketika Woojin mulai bermain pada kedua nipel kecokelatannya. Satu sisi dipermainkan oleh jemari-jemari lihai, satu sisi terus tertarik ke dalam mulut hangat Woojin. Tangan Hyeongseob pun tidak tinggal diam. Tangan-tangan mungil itu bekerja cepat menanggalkan kain yang menutupi tubuh menawan Woojin. Sangat menawan. Hingga membuat mata Hyeongseob semakin sayu dan bibir bawahnya tergigit lembut ketika Woojin menjauh darinya sesaat hanya untuk menatap lapar makhluk menggoda itu. Well, keduanya sama-sama menggoda dan mereka saling tergoda dengan pemandangan yang mereka lihat dengan mata penuh hawa nafsu itu. Hyeongseob yang tak kuasa mendapat pemandangan pemuda bekulit tan, dengan dada bidak, abdomen berhias peluh bagaikan cokelat batangan yang mulai meleleh, surai merah gelap tak beraturan – karna ulah tangan kecil Hyeongseob – dan tatapan lapar yang ditujukan tepat ke dalam matanya. Pemandangan yang disuguhkan untuk Woojin pun tak jauh berbeda. Sosok yang terlihat rentan, terbaring tak berdaya, bermandikan peluh, dada naik-turun mengatur nafasnya, wajah merah merona, tanda keunguan di sekitar lehernya, bibir bawah yang tergigit seksi, mata sayu menggoda. Beberapa detik mereka menikmati sapaan mata itu.

"Aku tidak akan bisa menahan diriku kalau kau sesexy ini Ahn Hyeongseob," bisik Woojin setelah merapatkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak mau kau menahan diri Jinie~" balas Hyeongseob, tangannya sudah bergerak turun melepaskan kait celana Woojin dan menyelinap di balik boxer pemuda itu.

"Sssh… Seobie~"

"Aku ingin ini Jinie.. aku ingin ini, di sini," Hyeongseob sendiri yang menuntun kebanggaan Woojin menuju holenya yang sudah memerah.

"Belum saatnya kelinci nakal," Woojin menahan tangan mungil yang berusaha membawa miliknya masuk dalam gua hangat.

Bukan Woojin tidak mau. Dia hanya tidak mau hybrid-nya itu terlalu menderita karna melakukannya tanpa peregangan. Woojin menjauhkan kepalanya dari Hyeongseob, turun perlahan hingga tiba di depan hole kemerahan sang hybrid. Dengan lembut ia memberikan tiupan-tiupan angin yang mengakibatan bibit Hyeongseob di atas sana terus mendesah dan tubuhnya berulang kali melengkuk indah. Terutama ketika Woojin memutuskan membawa benda tak bertulang dari mulutnya masuk ke dalam sana. Bergerak liar seirama dengan tangannya yang memompa milik Hyeongseob dengan tempo cepat, membuat pandangan Hyeongseob menjadi buram.

"Aaaah… Jinie… Aaaah… Ssssh… Akuhhh… hampir…"

Merasakan hole itu menegang, Woojin beralih pada junior milik Hyeongseob, menyedotnya keras, membuat Hyeongseob melenguh nikmat merasakan klimaksnya. Belum sempat mengatur nafasnya, kini jemari Woojin sudah mengoyakan lubang di bawah sana, menciptakan kembali sensasi kupu-kupu yang belum lama hilang.

"Aaarrgghh! Woojin, di situ! Lagi!" Hyeongseob hanya mampu meminta lagi dan lagi saat titik ternikmatnya di goda oleh mate-nya hingga ia merasakan kedatangan gelombang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau siap, Seobie?'

"Nnnghhh… Yaaah… Lakukan sajaaah… ja.. nngghh.. ngan menggodaku…" Hyeongseob menggeliat tak nyaman atas kenikmatan yang diberikan Woojin ketika holenya digoda oleh milik Woojin yang tak juga masuk.

 **JLEB**

"AAAAGGGHHH!" teriakan histeris Hyeongseob mengisi ruangan itu. Untuk saja apartemen Brand New ini kedap suara. Bulir air mata lolos dari mata bulat Hyeongseob. Tak sampai bulir itu jatuh dari wajahnya, Woojin sudah menghisap lembut bulir kristal itu. Tidak ada kata maaf terucap, namun Hyeongseob juga tak mengharapkan kata itu karna Woojin sudah mengingatkannya sebelumnya. Butuh beberapa menit hingga rasa sakit yang dirasakannya berganti nikmat, menuntunnya meminta lebih dari Woojin.

"Aaah.. terusssh.. nggh Jinie.. lagggiiih…" Hanya permohonan lagi dan lagi yang terdengar. Entah bagaimana Woojin mampu menemukan dengan cepat titik tersensitif Hyeongseob dan memberi Hyeongseob hasrat untuk terus merasakannya.

"Aaah, Jiniee~"

"Ngghhh…. Ssssh… Kau sangat nikmat Seobie~" tidak hanya Hyeongseob yang merasakan kenikmatan. Woojin pun sudah dibuat gila oleh gua hangat Hyeongseob yang membungkus kejantanannya dengan rapat dan hangat. Memberinya sensai lain yang belom pernah ia rasakan.

"Jiiiniiieeeh~"

"Seeobiieeh~"

Keduanya melenguh, melepaskan hasrat mereka bersama. Woojin meletakan tubuhnya di atas tubuh mungil Hyeongseob. Walau mungul, Hyeongseob mampu menahan beban mate-nya dengan baik.

"Woojiniieeh~" Hyeongseob kembali pada mode menggodanya.

Woojin tersenyum lembut. Dia tidak terlihat tidak heran. Risetnya mengatakan jika hybrid mulai menggoda, akan butuh waktu hitungan hari hingga mode menggoda itu hilang. Dan Woojin sebenarnya sudah menantikan hal ini sejak lama.

"Jangan di sini lagi Seobi, nanti tubuhmu sakit," dibawanya tubuh mungil Hyeongseob dalam dekapan lembut, dengan bibir ceri mereka yang menempel satu sama lain.

 **KLIK**

Bersama suara pintu terkunci, kedua sosok itu menghilang ke dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

•

•

Hybrid World

•

•

Dear reader kesayangan author,

Author akan mengupdate story PanWink besok Jumat, karena bebapa minta PanWink.

JinHwi akan jadi terakhir karna banyak yang penasaran gimana Daehwi ketemu sama hybridnya, jadi author bikin makin penasaran aja sekalian kan? Hoho

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian.

*Spoiler: author sedang membuat story JinSeob dengan Tim Sosis-nya 2PARK, kalo ada yang tertarik akan author post di sini mingdep*

 **Note: Scene film pendek Woojin diambil dari salah satu adegan drama baru, 20TH CENTURIES BOY AND GIRL~**


	5. Chapter 5: Guanlin

"Hyung~ Guanlin hyung~" seorang pemuda yang terbilang cukup tinggi untuk mengenakan seragam SMA melambai-lambaikan tangannya riang di antara kerumunan. Pemuda lain di sebrang yang baru saja keluar dari pintu kedatanganlah penyebabnya. Jas tipis hitam dengan kaus putih polos, ditambah kaca mata hitam, berpadu menawan pada kulit saljunya.

"Hyung~ kangen~ bagaimana liburanmu?" anak SMA itu kini tengah memeluk Guanlin erat, menciptakan senyum yang mampu menaklukan setiap insan, kecuali anak SMA itu sendiri.

"Menyenangkan... Kau mau aku temani kemana Seonho-ya?" Guanlin sudah sangat paham kalau adik sepupunya ini datang menjemputnya, pasti minta ditemani ke suatu tempat, entah makan atau shopping

"Pet shop hyung~ hehehe.. mau kan? Mau kan?"

"Sudah bilang eommonim?"

Seonho mengangguk mantap memandangi hyungnya penuh harap.

"Ya sudah," singkat memang. Namun sudah sangat cukup untuk membuat sang adik melompat bahagia.  
Dan berakhirlah dua makhluk tampan itu di dalam toko hewan peliharaan. Seonho berjalan mondar-mandir tidak jelas membuat Guanlin menghela nafasnya

"Kamu mau beli apa Seonho-ya?"

"Hehehe" tawa polos dibuat-buat itu sudah biasa Guanlin dengar ketika Seonho membuat pengakuan tersirat bahwa ia sebenarnya tidak memiliki tujuan.

"Ya sudah lihat-lihat lagi, kalau ada yang ingin langsung beli saja."

"Hyung lelah ya?"

"Tidak kok," bohong Guanlin melihat adiknya menatap dengan puppy eyes, mana tega ia meruntuhkan semangat anak itu.

Membunuh waktu yang terasa begitu lamban, Guanlin mengarahkan kakinya pada barisan anjing-anjing lucu. Dia tersenyum melihat anjing yang sedang bermain dan juga yang sedang tidur. Dia terus berjalan dengan perlahan, dan senyumnya semakin mereka melihat seekor anjing berwarna cokelat duduk manis menatapnya. Saat dia berniat melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat lain, anjing itu menggonggong lucu, menarik perhatian Guanlin. Diarahkannya kembali pandangannya pada anjing cokelat yang kini berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, menjulurkan lidahnya dengan sangat imut, dan mengetuk-ngetuk kaca yang menghalanginya. Beberapa menit Guanlin hanya tersenyum sambil memandanginya, hingga ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Haaah.. oke aku menyerah.. aku akan memeliharamu.."

Dalam hitungan menit, Guanlin sudah menggendong anjing itu, membuat Seonho terheran-heran.

"Kenapa hyung membeli anjing?"

"Kenapa memangnya? Ini lucu. Sudahlah, kau jadi beli sesuatu tidak?"

"Jadi~ aku beli rumah kecil itu, sudah ku satukan dengan pembayaranmu."

Guanlin hanya mengiyakan, lalu beranjak dari toko itu, membiarkan pegawainya yang membawa barang-barangnya dan rumah kecil Seonho ke mobil. Penjaga toko itu pasti berfikir Seonho memelihara seekor hamster setelah melihat Seonho membeli benda itu. Padahal Seonho membeli rumah itu bukan untuk hamster, tapi untuk anak ayamnya yang super imut dengan bulu kuningnya.

"Tuan muda Lin ingin diantar pulang kemana?"

"Ke apartemenku saja ahjussi."

"Loh tidak ke rumahku hyung?"

"Besok saja aku ke rumahmu, aku harus meletakan Jihoon di apartemen"

"Kau sudah memberinya nama?"

Guanlin hanya tersenyum kemudian kembali memandang lembut anjing mungil yang terlelap dalam pangkuannya.

•

•

Hybrid World

•

•

"Huh? Kok sudah pulang? Kau tidak latihan hari ini?" tanya laki-laki berambut cokelat dengan telinga cokelat serupa dengan milik anjing jenis shiba inu dengan mulutnya yang sibuk menguyah sesuatu.

"Malas… Kau makan apa Jihoon hyung?"

"Chicken~" jawabnya riang dan kembali mengisi mulutnya, "bukankah besok kau nyaam.. ada pertandingan?"

"Iya ada, telan dulu makananmu hyung~" pemuda itu mengusap santai surai cokelat lawan bicaranya.

"Kau seharusnya berlatih, supaya menang," ceramah Jihoon setelah susah payah menelan ayam gorengnya.

"Kenapa harus menang? Aku bosan menang, tidak pernah dapat apa-apa," Guanlin sudah duduk di hadapan Jihoon ikut menikmati sekotak ayam goreng yang ada.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberimu hadiah"

"Apa?"

"Kau mau apa?"

"Hyung bisa beri apa?"

"Apa saja… hmm" Jihoon seketika berpikir. Ayolah, Jihoon itukan baru menjadi manusia, setengah manusia, semua kebutuhannya Guanlin yang memenuhi. Apa yang bisa Jihoon berikan untuk pemuda kaya raya yang berlibur saja terbang dengan jet pribadi.

"Apa saja?" Di luar dugaan Guanlin justru tersenyum bahagia.

"Ya… apa saja"

"Kalau gitu aku minta cium saja"

"Hah cium?" Mata Jihoon membulat, ingin rasanya dia memukul Guanlin yang dengan santainya meminta sebuah ciuman.

"Hanya kecupan saja… Kau kan tidak pernah menciumku hyung, selalu aku yang menciummu"

Jihoon tertawa sesaat kemudian mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau begitu besok ikut aku ya?"

"Tidak mau, aku bertelinga aneh…"

"Itu masalah gampang…"

Satu jam kemudian, apartemen Guanlin sudah dipenuhi puluhan model rambut palsu dengan Jihoon yang berkali-kali memperhatikan bayangannya di cermin. Guanlin sendiri baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basahnya ketika ia melihat sosok rambut panjang di depan cermin.

"Hyung?"

Jihoon menoleh. Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi cantik jelita hanya karna rambut palsu yang dicobanya. Guanlin membeku dengan apa yang dia lihat. Bagaimana bisa sosok cantik dan angkuh dihadapannya ini adalah hybrid yang selalu bersikap layaknya laki-laki dengan wajah yang tegas berkarisma. Tatapan mata Guanlin saat ini sebenarnya dapat meruntuhkan hati siapa saja yang ditatap, sayangnya Jihoon tidak menyadari tatapan itu. Dia pun sedang terkesima dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sosok pemuda dengan tinggi badan 182cm, putih, tampan, rambut sedikit berantakan dan basah, dengan kaos kuning tanpa lengan memperlihatkan kulit putih susu tanpa cela. Kenapa baru sekarang dia menyadari ciptaan indah ini.

"Cantik," kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Guanlin, membuyarkan lamunan Jihoon.

"Kau sangat menyukaiku huh?" Jihoon tersenyum dan Guanlin hanya tertawa menampilkan gusi atasnya.

•

•

Hybrid World

•

•

Matahari sedang berada di puncak terangnya. Menyinari sekelompok pemuda dengan vest berwarna pink yang tengah berhadapan dengan pemuda lain bervest hitam. Sekelompok pemuda lain tengah berdiri mengitari mereka. Ada yang bertepuk tangan, ada yang mengeluh. Di situ. Di antara mereka yang berdiri di tepi, Jihoon berdiri dan mengamati pertandingan dengan serius meskipun teman di sampingnya tengah berteriak histeris menyebutkan nama Park Woojin.

"Kau datang menonton siapa sih Jihoonie?" Tanya temannya ketika para pemain meninggalkan lapangan sesaat.

"Guanlin, kau mendukung pemain berambut merah itu?"

Hyeongseob mengangguk semangat, "Dia mateku~" senyum lebar Hyeongseob hanya ditanggapi anggukan dari Jihoon.

"Itu siapa? Dia tim musuhkan? Kenapa malah membuntuti Guanlin?" Jihoon menarik lengan baju Hyeongseob tanpa melepaskan pandangannya.

"Yoo Seonho…"

"Itu aku juga tahu, ada namanya di bajunya,"

"Lalu kenapa kau tanya aku?"

"Ish sudahlah…" Jihoon menghela nafasnya sebal. Kenapa temannya ini dari masih hybrid hingga jadi manusia masih saja seperti itu. Matanya masih lekat pada Guanlin. Dari mulai Guanlin didekati oleh pemuda bernama Yoo Seonho itu hingga Guanlin kembali bermain. Rasa penasarannya hilang tergantikan kekaguman menyaksikan kemampuan olah raga Guanlin yang menakjuban. Berkali-kali Guanlin mencetak score. Ketika peluit berbunyi Jihoon tersadar bahwa ia memeliki janji.

 _Semoga dia lupa._

"Hyung~" Guanlin melambaikan tangannya dari tengah lapangan, memberi isyarat pada Jihoon untuk menghampirinya.

Tanpa ragu Jihoon pun melangkahkan kakinya di belakang Hyeongseob yang setengah berlari menghampiri pemuda bergingsul di sisi lain.

"Selamat ya~" Jihoon memeluk Guanlin sesaat. Pelukan gaya pria.

"Jihoonah sini~" kini Hyeongseob yang memanggil. Melompat-lompat dari sudut lain bersama mate-nya yang hanya focus tersenyum melihat tingkah Hyeongseob.

"Mau kemana hyung…" Guanlin mengenggam lengan Jihoon

"Ke sana, Hyeongseob memanggilku.."

"Kau belum menciumku…"

Jihoon sedikit melebarkan matanya terkejut, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya pada keramaian, "Bagaimana bisa aku menciummu di sini?"

"Tapi hyung harus menepati janji."

"Ba… Baiklah… sini…"

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk berfikir, Guanlin sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya, menyetarakan pipinya dengan wajah Jihoon.

 **CHU**

Kerumunan penonton segera bersorak ricuh menyaksikan hal itu. Jihoon sendiri sudah berdiri dengan santai di antara Woojin dan Hyeongseob. Hanya di luarnya saja dia terlihat santai, padahal jantungnya sudah berdetak di luar manusia normal. Terlalu cepat. Dan pikirannya terus mengatakan dia ingin lari dan sembunyi.

"Ayo pulang hyung…" Guanlin meraih jemari Jihoon. Satu tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk menepuk pundak Woojin, memberi tanda ia akan pergi duluan.

"Eoh, hati-hati… lain kali jangan pamer kemesraan seperti tadi…" Woojin tertawa jahil sesaat karna Jihoon kini menatapnya tajam dengan tatapan akan membunuh.

Saat bulan sudah menyapa, Jihoon sudah duduk di sofa mengetuk-ngetukan kakinya gelisah. Bibir bawahnya sesekali tergigit.

"Lai Guanlin…"

Yang dipanggil berdehem dari ruangan lain.

"Kau menyukai Yoo Seonho?"

"Seonho? Tentu. Aku tidak bisa tidak menyukainya," jawab Guanlin santai masih dari kamarnya.

"Kekasihmu?" kini Jihoon sudah berada di daun pintu kamara Guanlin. Menatap tajam pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Yang ditatap tidak sadar, karna tengah sibuk dengan lemari pakaiannya. Dia terlihat berhenti sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Jihoon.

"Bukan. Dia hanya…"

"Kenapa dia terus mengikutimu? Kenapa dia memeluk tanganmu? Dan lagi kenapa dia mengajakmu ke rumahnya?" perkataan Guanlin terhenti dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi Jihoon.

"Hyung dia itu…" Guanlin yang sudah berhadapan dengan Jihoon, berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Apa lebihnya dia dari aku?"

"Hyung dengar…"

"Aku pergi saja, kau tidak membutuhkanku?" Jihoon berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Belum sempat Jihoon melewati pintu kamar itu, tangan Guanlin sudah lebih dulu menutupnya. Menghilangkan satu-satunya jalan untuk pergi.

"Minggir!"

"Dengarkan aku hyung…"

"Minggir Lai Guanlin!"

"Dengarkan aku dulu Jihoon-hyung!" Kedua tangan Guanlin mencengkram erat bahu Jihoon. Yang dicengkram tentu saja meronta. Namun entah bagaimana andalan dunia hybrid itu tak bisa berkutik sekarang.

"Hyung tenang! Seonho itu sepupuku!" Guanlin berseru nyaring membuat Jihoon seketika membisu.

"Hyung?"

Telinganya lesu, ekornya pun lesu. Sedetik kemudian, butir kristal jatuh di sudut mata hybrid itu. Tanpa bicara lagi, Guanlin mengahapus kristal yang sangat indah itu lalu bawa tubuh itu dalam pelukannya. Menit berikutnya Guanlin mengangkat wajah tampan nan cantik itu, mengecup lembut bibir merah di hadapannya dengan maksud menenangkan hybrid itu. Tak disangka, kecupannya dibalas dengan lumatan lembut namun menuntut. Meski terkejut, otak Guanlin memerintahkannya untuk tak menyia-nyiakan hal itu. Maka bergeraklah bibir itu membalas lumatan sang hybrid bersama tangannya mengeksplor punggung indah Jihoon. Jihoon sendiri sudah mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Guanlin setelah sukses besar menanggalkan piyama tidur manusia itu.

•

•

Hybrid World

•

•

Deaar readers,

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca tulisanku. Terima kasih juga untuk semua yang sudah memeberikan review.  
Untuk pasangan PanWink ini, author ambil dari kisah ppoppo-nya mereka pas final PD101 dan dari Wanna One Go. Author jadi suka banget sama interaksi PanWink, meskipun Jihoon apalnya WinkDeep, semenjak si Daehwi nempel bener sama BaeJin. Kayaknya si Guanlin tuh cinta banget sama Jihoon, jadi mungkin author akan mulai nulis cerita PanWink x WinkDeep~ huohohohoho Tulis ga ya?

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya, xie xie.


	6. Chapter 6: Daehwi

Langit begitu hitam, bulan penuh itu hanya bersinar samar di balik awan. Lampu-lampu tanda kehidupan yang indah di balik kaca itu pun tak mampu menenangkan sosok pemuda mungil dengan kulit halusnya. Tubuh itu meringkuk di dekat pintu, pipinya semakin lembab oleh air mata, tangannya gemetar hebat di atas ponselnya.

"Woo… hiks… jin hyung… _help me_ … hiks…" suaranya pun gemetar dan lirih, usahanya bersuara di tengah tangis sungguh terdengar jelas.

"Kau dimana sekarang?!"

" _Apartment_ … hiks… mu," butuh kekuatan untuknya mengucapkan setiap kata.

 **TING TONG**

Suara bel pintu itu membuatnya membeku, menatap kaku pintu besi hitam itu, badanya semakin gemetar, "Hyung, aku takut… hiks…"

"Aku ke sana sekarang!" dan kurang dari satu detik kemudian panggilan itu terputus.

"Maafkan aku, Lee Daehwi…" sebuah suara terdengar lembut dan lirih dari mesin kotak di dekat pintu, sayang yang ada di ruang itu tak punya kekuatan untuk mendengarnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pemuda berkulit tan dengan pemuda berkulit susu di belakangnya muncul dari balik pintu. Sang pemuda yang serupa dengan kelinci mendekati sosok yang meringkuk tak jauh darinya.

"Kami di sini Daehwi-ya…" ucapnya berusaha menenangkan.

Woojin memilih diam memperhatikan adik dan kekasihnya. Bukan tidak khawatir, dia hanya tau adiknya terlalu kacau, dan hanya akan memperburuk suasana jika ia bertanya sekarang. Daehwi sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya. Sudah cukup lama Woojin mengenal Daehwi karna mereka sudah lama berada di sekolah dan _apartment_ yang sama. Awalnya mereka akrab dengan satu orang lagi, lebih tua sedikit dari mereka, Kim Donghyun namanya. Namun suatu hari, hyung mereka itu tidak kembali dari liburannya di Busan, menghilang begitu saja. Daehwi lebih banyak bergantung pada Donghyun dibandingkan dengan Woojin. Bahkan setelah Donghyun lenyap, ia tak pernah mau merepotkan Woojin. Makanya Woojin panik setengah mati ketika Daehwi menghubunginya meminta pertolongan dengan suara tangis yang gemetar. Sama sekali bukan Lee Daehwi.

Suara tangis itu berangsur mereda. Daehwi kini tengah terduduk lemas di sofa, dengan Woojin yang menatapnya khawatir tak jauh dari pemuda itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" sebenarnya perasaan Woojin bercampur menjadi satu sekarang, antara khawatir dan bingung. Bingung kenapa pemuda yang ia anggap adik ini ada di _apartment_ nya dengan begitu ketakutan padahal tidak ada apa-apa atau siapa-siapa di sekitar unit itu. Kalau hanya sekedar anak itu ada di dalam _apartment monochrome_ nya, itu sudah biasa. Woojin sendiri yang suka rela memberikan kode pintunya agar Daehwi bisa mendatanginya kapan pun dia dibutuhkan.

"Ada orang mesum menerobos masuk ke dalam _apartment_ ku hyung… Dia bahkan sudah tidak mengenakan pakaian di tubuhnya. Semakin aku menjauh, dia malah semakin mendekat. Dia bahkan mengejarku sampai ke sini. Dia ada di depan pintu tadi," jelas Daehwi sambil berusaha menahan air matanya yang siap meluncur kembali.

Woojin membulatkan matanya terkejut.

 _Oke ini gila!_

"Kau sudah kunci pintu ketika masuk _apartment_?"

"Sudah, aku tidak tau bagaimana dia masuk. Dia bahkan tau namaku hyung. Ini bukan lagi orang iseng!"

"Ok biar aku yang urus, malam ini tidur di kamarku saja. Dengan Hyeongseob tidak apa-apa?" Woojin tidak tega membuat salah satu dari mereka tidur sendiri.

Daehwi mengangguk pelan, lalu beranjak menuju ruang yang dia hafal betul sebagai kamar Woojin, meninggalkan sepasang kekasih di luar sana.

"Jin aku kan…"

"Seobie _please_ ," Woojin menghentikan niat Hyeongseob untuk protes. Meski Hyeongseob ada di dapur, ia dapat mendengar percakapan mereka dengan baik. Ingatlah, dia itu dulu kelinci.

"Oke, oke" angguk sang kekasih

 **NEON NAEGGA JIKINDA~**

"Halo?" suara manis Hyeongseob mengalir menyapa penelfonnya

"…"

"Sekarang? Aku rasa tidak bisa. Woojin dan aku harus menjaga Daehwi malam ini."

"Siapa Seob?"

"Jihoon, katanya dia bertemu dengan hybrid yang kami kenal, dia memintaku ke sana," Hyeongseob menjauhkan ponsel na sesaat.

"Tidak bisa mereka yang ke sini? Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Daehwi sendiri sekarang?"

"Tidak apa-apa mereka ke sini?"

Woojin mengangguk cepat, lalu melingkarkan tangannya perlahan pada pinggang Hyeongseob yang kini sudah kembali berbicara dengan ponselnya.

•

•

Hybrid World

•

•

Kini _apartment_ pemuda bergingsul sudah disinggahi 3 orang baru. Jihoon dan sesosok pemuda bersurai cokelat dan bertelinga cokelat pula yang terus menundukan kepala, ditambah teman super kaya-rayanya, Lai Guanlin. Hyeongseob sudah duduk lekat di sebelah Jihoon yang merangkul pundak sosok manusia tak sempurna, Guanlin memilih duduk di meja makan, mendengarkan penjelasan Woojin tentang Daehwi sambil memperhatikan Woojin memasak, ramyun tentu saja. Belum sampai 6 porsi ramyun itu matang, Jihoon menghampiri mereka, dengan Hyeongseob dan _hybrid_ itu dibelakangnya.

"Woojin-ah, bisa aku bertemu Daehwi?"

"Hm? Ya silahkan,"

"Bertiga boleh?" kali ini Hyeongseob yang bertanya, namun dengan nada sangat hati-hati.

Woojin mengerutkan dahinya mendengar nada itu, jarang sekali Hyeongseob bertanya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Kita semua saja yang ke sana," Guanlin menatap Woojin.

Dan Woojin pun melangkah mendahului mereka, meninggalkan ruangan itu dan memasuki kamar _monochrome-_ nya. Ia mendekati sosok manusia yang bersembunyi di balik selimut.

"Daehwi-ya, ada Lin-Lin," bisik Woojin lembut menyebutkan nama Guanlin dengan panggilan sok akrab dari Daehwi.

Bagaimana pun, nama itu selalu membuat Daehwi bersemangat, karna Guanlin yang berstatus sebagai teman baik Daehwi dari di Eropa hingga di Korea ini sangat sulit ditemui. Jadilah Daehwi bahagia jika Lin-Lin-nya ini datang. Seperti sekarang, ia langsung memposisikan dirinya dalam duduk. Namun sedetik kemudian ia terlihat sangat terkejut. Mukanya memucat, tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Tangannya meraih lengan Woojin.

"Hyung… itu… orang yang tadi," jemari telunjuk putihnya terangkat, mengarah pada laki-laki dengan topi becaknya.

"Dia?!"

"Dia?!"

Guanlin dan Woojin menatap tidak percaya pada sosok di antara Hyeongseob dan Jihoon. Hyeongseob menatap sosok di sampingnya sedih, sedangkan sosok itu hanya tertunduk.

"Ternyata begitu," Jihoon menghela nafasnya

"Apanya yang ternyata begitu hyung?" Tanya Guanlin bingung.

"Jadi begini…"

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Seekor anjing duduk di bawah atap took roti, telinga dan ekornya selalu lesu. Itulah yang dilihat Daehwi hampir setiap hari selama beberapa minggu belakangan ini. Setiap pagi Daehwi selalu membeli roti dari toko di dekat apartment-nya, dan selalu mendapati anjing mungil itu di sudut toko. Begitu pula sore itu. Anjing itu ada di situ lagi. Jika hanya satu atau dua kali Daehwi melihatnya, ia mungkin tidak begitu peduli. Tapi ini sudah belasan kali, dan anjing itu masih saja sendiri di situ. Hati lembut Daehwi pun berulang kali tergerak untuk berhenti, menghampiri anjing yang justru menunduk ketika ia mendekat. Daewhi sering kali memberikan sepotong roti untuk anjing itu. Kali ini, anjing itu terlihat lebih lesu dan tubuhnya penuh dengan lumpur._

 _"Tidak apa, ayo pulang bersamaku, aku akan membersihkanmu," dan jadilah Daehwi membawa anjing itu dalam dekapannya._

 _Dengan sangat hati-hati pemuda itu membersihkan tubuh berkaki empat, mengeringkannya dan meletakannya di ruang tamu, maksud hati agar hewan itu bisa bermain lebih leluasa. Tidak sesuai dengan bayangannya, hewan itu hanya diam duduk di tempat ia di letakkan. Mengerjapkan matanya dengan sangat lucu. Daehwi yang gemas melihatnya, mengecup sang anjing sekilas, lalu berlari ke dapur untuk mengambilkan sesuatu yang bisa dimakan._

 _Daehwi terlihat begitu girang. Ia berulang kali melantunkan melodi-melodi indah ketika membuka tempat penyimpanan makanannya, berharap menemukan sisa makanan anjing yang dulu teman hyungnya, Daniel, tinggalkan di unitnya. Begitu menemukan harapannya, nyanyiannya semakin gembira~ Ia melangkah ringan ke ruang tamu._

 _ **PRAANG**_

 _Piring di tangannya meluncur indah, memecahkan diri saat bertemu dinginnya lantai, menyebarkan sesuatu di atasnya menghiasi keramik lain. Mata kecilnya melebar seketika, diikuti mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Perlahan ia menatap sesuatu di hadapannya dari yang tepat di depan matanya hingga…_

 _"KYAAAAA!" jeritan itu lepas begitu ia menyadari sosok itu tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun._

 _Spontan Daehwi menatap pintunya memastikan tertutup, dan ya tertutup._

 _Siapa dia? Bagaimana laki-laki ini masuk? – pikir Daehwi heran_

 _Laki-laki? Ya, Daehwi tidak salah lihat, ini laki-laki, dua kaki, dua tangan, kepala, bahu, dan sesuatu di situ menunjukan sosok ini laki-laki._

 _Kaki kurus Daehwi melangkah mundur ketika rasa takut mulai menjalar di tubuhnya. Sosok itu menatapnya._

 _"Daehwi-ya?" sebuah suara dengan keraguan mengalun dari sosok di depannya_

 _Kya dia tau namaku! – jerit Daehwi dalam hati_

 _"Pe… pergi…" Daehwi semakin menarik diri menjauh, "atau aku akan menghubungi polisi."_

 _"Daehwi-ya…" tapi laki-laki itu justru mendekatinya perlahan, suaranya lirih, tangannya terjulur berusaha menggapai tubuh mungil itu._

 _"JANGAN SENTUH AKU! JANGAN SENTUH AKU LAKI-LAKI MESUM"_

 _Jika dalam film-film tokoh yang mengatakan hal itu justru akan di sentuh, ini tidak. Sosok itu terdiam seketika. Seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dan ia lihat. Tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu menangis dengan mata tertutup rapat, badannya gemetar hebat. Detik kemudian tubuh itu berlari melewatinya._

 _ **BLAM**_

 _Suara itu menyadarkan laki-laki tak berbusana tadi. Rasa bersalah menyelimutinya. Setelah meraih sebuah mantel hitam yang tergantung di dekat pintu, ia berlari meninggalkan kediaman itu, mencari sosok tadi, bermaksud menenangkannya. Matanya mencari ke segala arah ketika ia tiba di lorong bercabang. Mendengar suara derap kaki, ditolehkannya wajah tampan itu dan mendapati apa yang ia cari. Sosok itu menghilang di balik pintu lain. Setengah berlari ia menghampiri pintu itu. Menatap putus asa, karna ia sudah jelas tidak bisa masuk. Sesaat dia hanya membisu di sana. Hingga akhirnya ia menekan tombol bel. Tak mendapatkan jawaban, ia menekan tombol lain._

 _"Daehwi-ya," panggilnya lembut._

 _Detik berganti, menit berganti, ia tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban. Perasaan bersalah semakin meliputinya. Setelah menetapkan hati, ia menekan tombol yang sama, untuk terakhir kalinya._

 _"Maafkan aku Lee Daehwi" ucapnya dengan sangat menyesal._

 _Kakinya pun melangkah menjauh entah kemana. Ia hanya membiarkan ke dua kakinya membawanya. Kepalanya terus tertunduk, tak peduli orang di sekitarnya yang mulai berbisik. Ia sedang kacau karna sosok yang ia dambakan, bahkan mungkin ia cintai, begitu takut melihat dirinya. Bahkan ia tetap menunduk ketika sebuah tangan menariknya masuk ke dalam mobil hitam._

 _"Yak Bae Jinyoung! Kau ini gila berkeliaran seperti ini?" Suara yang terdengar familiar itu mampu membuat sosok itu mengangkat wajahnya, ditambah cubitan pada telinga cokelat berbulunya tidak mungkin ia tidak mengangkat wajahnya._

 _"Hyung? Jihoon hyung?"_

 _"Kau kira aku siapa huh? Diam dulu, aku mau bicara dengan Seobie," titah Jihoon yang tak lama kemudian sudah berbicara dengan ponselnya_

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

"Begitulah ceritanya…" jelas Jihoon yang lalu meregangkan tubuhnya. Dia bukan Hyeongseob, dia sangat lelah jika harus berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini.

"Jadi hybrid ini seharusnya milik Daehwi?" tanya Woojin memastikan.

Hyeongseob mengangguk penuh semangat.

" _This is so non-sense!_ Aku tidak percaya! Hyung, masa kau percaya hal _non-sense_ seperti ini?" kini Daehwi menatap Woojin yang balas menatapnya lembut.

"Ini memang tidak masuk akal _, but it's the truth Daehwi"_ jawab sang kakak.

"Tidak! Ini bohong! Di dunia itu tidak ada hal-hal seperti _hybrid_! Kalian hanya ditipu oleh segelintir manusia murahan!"

"Ya! Ulangi sekali lagi! Kau bilang apa?!" Jihoon terlonjak berdiri, emosinya memuncak mendengar kata yang terucap dari mulut pedas Daehwi, mata kelinci Hyeongseob sudah mulai basah.

"Apa lagi kalau bukan murahan hah? Muncul tanpa busana di tempat orang, mengarang-ngarang cerita, lalu apa? Menggoda hingga mendapatkan kepuasan seperti dia!" Daehwi menatap Jihoon tajam, jemarinya terarah jelas pada Hyeongseob yang pernah mengatakan Woojin memuaskannya, "kau juga pasti melakukan hal hina itu pada Lin-Lin!"

"Hoonie hyung, tenanglah," Guanlin meraih lengan Jihoon, merangkulnya untuk menurunkan emosi sang kekasih yang sudah siap meninju seorang Lee Daehwi.

"Daehwi, jaga bicaramu…" sahut Woojin, masih berusaha tenang

"Aku tidak percaya kau bahkan lebih membela laki-laki murahan yang baru kau kenal berapa minggu ini dari pada aku, hyung," mulut itu bicara dengan Woojin, tapi mata itu menatap tajam Hyeongseob yang sudah menitikan air matanya, "cih, air mata palsu!" Daehwi melangkah pergi.

"Mulutnya itu tidak terdidik sekali!" Jihoon menghempaskan tubuhnya kesal lalu menatap Hyeongseob yang kini tengah menangis hebat dalam pelukan Woojin.

"Aku tidak bohong Jinie, hiks… Aku tidak mengarang cerita… Aku tidak… hiks," dalam tangisnya Hyeongseob terus meyakinkan kekasihnya. Entah mengapa melihat kekasihnya seperti itu justru membuat Woojin sangat sakit. Hanya kata 'aku percaya padamu' yang bisa ia ucapkan.

Pada akhirnya, Jihoon memutuskan membawa Jinyoung bersamanya untuk sementara waktu, dan membiarkan Woojin menenangkan kekasihnya dan mengurus adiknya.

•

•

Hybrid World

•

•

Hari demi hari berlalu, Daehwi sama sekali tak terlihat bersama teman-temannya, baik Guanlin maupun kelompok temannya yang lain. Guanlin dan Woojin sudah berulang kali menghubungi anak itu, namun panggilan mereka tak satu pun terjawab. Mendatangi apartmentnya pun percuma saja, hanya akan membuat mereka lelah menunggu di depan pintu yang tak pernah dibukakan itu.

Daehwi tidak menghilang. Dia ada di balik pintu kamarnya, dia dengar ponselnya berdering, dia dengar bel pintunya berbunyi. Hanya saja dia tidak berniat menemui atau bahkan bicara dengan kedua orang itu, dan semua temannya yang pernah membicarakan _hybrid_ , dari Jaehwan hingga Jonghyun. Meski Daehwi masih menolak keras untuk percaya pada hal itu, sosok laki-laki itu berulang kali muncul dalam benaknya. Sosok yang selalu tertunduk bersalah. Wajahnya tak pernah benar-benar terlihat, tapi entah bagaimana Daehwi bisa merasakan perasaan sosok itu sekarang. Berulang kali pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangan bayangan sang hybrid. Dan bayangan itu tetap saja datang entah menit atau jam kemudian. Entah pada hari yang keberapa, logika Daehwi menyerah pada bayangan itu. Tubuhnya bergerak menggapai gagang pintu apartmentnya dengan hatinya yang selama beberapa hari ini sangat sesak ketika bayang itu muncul.

"Mau kemana?" logat Busan yang sangat Daehwi kenal menjadi hal pertama yang masuk ke telinganya begitu ia menginjakan kaki keluar.

"Orang itu… dimana?" suara hati Daehwi terucap begitu saja. Mengingat apa yang telah dia lakukan pada kekasih kakaknya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya, tak mampu menatap mata tajam itu. Jemarinya menggenggam erat ujung kausnya, tanda ia menyiapkan hati untuk pertanyaan lain.

"Ikut aku," di luar dugaannya, Woojin yang biasanya cukup banyak menginterogasi dia sudah memalingkan tubuhnya ke arah lain tanpa pertanyaan.

* * *

"Lin…" Jihoon menghampiri Guanlin yang tengah meracik sesuatu di dapur

"Hm?"

"Sepertinya… Jinyoung heat..."

"Heat?"

"Itu… masa yang membuat kita melakukan hal itu dulu…" Jihoon mengigit bibirnya, dia malu mejelaskan hal itu.

"Kau tau dia heat dari mana hyung?" Guanlin sudah menarik Jihoon dalam rangkulannya, sebelah tangannya membawa cangkir putih.

"Dia… mmm… dia menggodaku…"

Guanlin melepaskan rangkulannya, berniat menghampiri hybrid tidak tahu diri itu.

"Tu.. tunggu lin… Dia hanya mencium leherku kok… Dia dari tadi kelihatan tidak nyaman, aku memeluknya, bermaksud menenangkannya, lalu dia…"

"Apanya yang HANYA hyung? Tubuh mu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki itu hanya milikku!" Guanlin menyingkirkan Jihoon dari sisinya. Dia sudah akan meninggalkan dapur mewahnya kalau bukan karna pelukan erat Jihoon.

"Lin… maaf… itu tidak akan terjadi lagi, aku janji"

Guanlin menutup matanya sesaat, mengatur kembali emosinya, lalu mengendurkan pelukan Jihoon, dan balas memeluknya.

"Baiklah… Tapi hyung harus menjauhi dia dulu ya?"

Jihoon mengangguk dalam pelukan.

Sesaat kemudian sepasang kekasih itu telah duduk berdampingan.

"Jadi kita harus apakan dia hyung? Bukankah seperti itu sungguh menyiksa?"

"Itu belum terlalu menyiksa sekarang, tapi kau tahu kan berapa lama hal itu menguasai tubuh kami? Jinyoung bisa sangat tersiksa nanti… Satu-satunya cara hanya menemukan _mate_ nya…"

"Memangnya _mate_ Jinyoung hyung bukan Daehwi?"

"Tidak tahu… tapi kasihan Jinyoung kalau _mate_ nya Daehwi"

Guanlin mengangguk setuju. Teman-teman hybrid Jihoon semuanya diterima dengan baik oleh _mate_ mereka, bahkan Woojin yang terbilang sukar percaya hal-hal seperti itu langsung menerima Hyeongseob dalam hidupnya.

 **TING TONG**

"Siapa?" Tanya Jihoon pada kotak ituh di dinding putih.

"Ini aku Jihoonie, ayo buka," suara teman sebayanya menyahut.

"Eoh Daehwi? Kau untuk apa ke sini hah?! Menghinaku lagi?!" emosi Jihoon kembali naik melihat anak yang berani-beraninya menyebut dirinya murahan.

Guanlin menggeleng sambil tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang pemarah. Menurut Guanlin, Jihoon sangat menggemaskan.

"Sudah hyung."

"Jinyoung dimana?" tanya Woojin pada pemuda kelebihan tinggi badan itu

"Kamar,"

"Ya sudah ayo pergi Hoon," bukannya menuju kamar atau apa, Woojin malah menarik lengan Jihoon keluar. Untung tingkat kepekaan Guanlin cukup tinggi, jadi ia langsung membututi duo Park itu meninggalkan temannya sendiri di _apartment_ nya

Daehwi dengan takut membuka perlahan pintu kamar temannya hingga ia mendapati sosok tidak masuk akal yang tengah mengacak rambut frustasi. Begitu menyadari kehadiran manusia di ruangan itu, sosok itu tiba-tiba menunduk, tangannya ganti meremas selimut tebal yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Hening. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka buka suara atau bergerak. Masing-masing diam di tempatnya. Setidaknya hingga rasa panas kembali menyerang tubuh Jinyeoung.

"Maaf… sudah membuatmu takut, aku tidak bermaksud begitu" Jinyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Ia ingin anak itu segera pergi, sebelum dia kehilangan kendali seperti yang terjadi dengan Jihoon.

"Kau mau apa ke sini?" tanya Jinyoung karna Daehwi masih dalam mode heningnya.

"Melihatmu… Kau mengganggu pikiranku," Daehwi memandangi lemari untuk mengurangi rasa malunya.

"Hah?" Wajah itu terangkat.

Daehwi yang berhasil menangkap wajah tampan bagai tokoh dalam koleksi komik Daniel dengan ekor matanya, tanpa sadar tersenyum dalam rona merah muda di wajahnya.

"Ternyata kau tampan, aku tidak sadar karna terlalu terkejut waktu itu…"

"A… Aku?"

"Iya kau, memang siapa lagi? Hyeongseob hyung yang cantik itu?"

Wajah Jinyoung yang memang sudah merah karna heat, menjadi semakin merah.

"Maafkan aku…" Daehwi membungkukan tubuhnya di samping Jinyoung

"Ya,"

"Sudah begitu saja? Aku sudah menyiapkan hal lain jika tidak kau maafkan. Tapi kau memaafkanku begitu saja? Tidak asik," sekarang Daehwi mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

 _Tahan Jinyoung, tahan._

"Memang kau mau berbuat apa?"

"Banyak… aku akan berlutut, atau membelikan sesuatu, atau membuatkanmu makanan, atau menyanyi. Aku akan melakukan apa pun…"

"Apa pun?"

Daehwi mengiyakan dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Kalau aku meminta untuk menciummu, apa kau akan melakukannya?"

"I… itu…," wajahnya kembali memerah, "jika perlu… akan kulakukan…" Daehwi tidak mengerti kenapa dia bertingkah dan berkata-kata seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak jadi memaafkanmu…"

"Heeeh? Tidak bisa gitu dong… Kau kan suda… hppfftt"

Jinyoung membungkamnya dengan bibir kecilnya. Melumat lembut bibir ceri Daehwi. Sangat lembut. Hingga akal sehat Daehwi pergi dari tubuhnya membiarkan instingnya menguasai. Bibirnya mulai memberi akses pada Jinyoung yang dengan senang hati menjelajahi kehangatan itu meski ia agak terkejut akan mendapatkan akses itu.

Jinyoung tidak seperti kebanyakan teman _hybrid_ nya, ia merupakan salah satu _hybrid_ yang dominand. Jadi untuk mengubahnya menjadi manusia dia tidak dipuaskan seperti Jihoon atau Hyeongseob, melainkan seperti _mate_ mereka. Itulah yang terjadi sekarang. Tubuh Daehwi di bawahnya sedang melantunkan desahan indah menerima perlakuan Jinyeong pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Mengenalkan anak muda itu pada kenikmatan dunia. Dan dia tidak akan merasakan hal itu hanya sekali.

•

•

Hybrid World

•

•

 **E N D**

•

•

Dear readers,

Dengan cerita JinHwi ini, berakhirlah serangkaian one shot Wanna One yang pertama di ffn ㅠ.ㅠ  
(author sudah tulis beberapa di site lain dalam bhasa Inggris).

Atas ketidak sempurnaan cerita dan tulisan, author memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah rajin meninggalkan jejak, yang sesekali meninggalkan jejak, yang membaca dalam hening, yang menambahkan dalam _favorited or followed story_. Sungguh, setiap author buka email da nada notif buat story ini, author sangat bahagia. Sekali lagi terima kasih.

Mari mampir ke ff author yang lain, Their Story (JinSeob x 2Park) and Can be Better (JinSeob + PanWink x Wink Deep)

Best loved

HamzziHwanggu


End file.
